Beyond the Battles
by Baliansword
Summary: This is a little bit of a tragedy, mixed up in an Alexander and Hephaestion love story. There is a happy ending though, depending on how you look at it. Slash, mm, mf. Written for Daisy.
1. Hephaestion Amyntor

Title: "Beyond the Battles"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 1, "Hephaestion Amyntor"

Dedicated to: Daisy, to the setting and main plot of this story was created for, and created using her ideas. Thank you so much Daisy! I can only hope that you enjoy this and I do nothing to cause you to be angry with me.

A/N: The first chapter, which is really more like an introduction, is a PoV. Chapters to follow will not be, yet here and there to get into the minds of characters there will be PoVs. Hopefully transitions and so forth prove to make each chapter clear. If not, please let me know. There are also going to be a few outside characters. And if you like this, or hate it, please review. Either way I like hearing from my readers.

0

0

0

Alexander's PoV 

There is something about the way that he enters a room that lets everyone know. Even if he were not so beautiful they would be able to glimpse it. Even if for a moment. Tonight he enters wearing a pair of silk trousers and a billowing silk robe. Both of these precious garments I laid out on his bed for him, next to his Macedonian clothes of course, but I am glad that he chose these. For a moment I remember that he probably did this just to please me. If he did, which I suspect, then I love him for it. I have always and will always love him for the sacrifices he makes for me.

He enters with a soft smile on his face. Yet as he always does he averts his eyes, glancing down at the floor, before speaking to those that greet him. They see the same things I do in him. There is the beauty, of course, but those that know him see so much more. All that know him know of his intelligence, of his determination, and all other qualities that he is gifted. Tonight there is something different about him. It as if he for once is comforted by these palace walls. Never does he raise a cup to his lips and drink the wine, even if he carries it with him all night. At least not until I am asleep, whether from work, my own drinking, or what I pray for the most our lovemaking. That is what I want of tonight, to take him in my arms and hold him close to me. I want to be one with him. I yearn to show him, not only tell him, that I appreciate his love for me. So far he has followed me, and never has he questioned me, and by far he is the only truly loyal person here. I wish to love him tonight, not only in mind but also with our bodies, but I fear suddenly that such will not happen.

Cassander approaches him now and throws his arms around him. Of course he is already drunk with wine. Soon he'll find some woman to settle down with. If he is unlucky, which generally is not a problem for him, he will end up lying on a couch alone all night. I know that he is drunk but I still feel this pang in my heart. I do not like the idea of him touching Hephaestion, not because I do not know where his heart lies, but it is something else. Hephaestion at one time was only mine. He still is, in heart yes, but I begin to wonder if there are ever times when he takes on other lovers. If he does then I do not mind because he will always come back to me. But you can still worry even if you know that you are guaranteed something. Especially if it is the heart of a man like the one I am staring at now.

Like I said before, there is something about him that you can see when he enters a room. For tonight I see him as if I've never seen him before. His eyes seem bluer and his hair shines in the candlelight. The muscles on his chest ripple as he smiles and then walks away from Cassander. He comes towards me and this is the highlight of my day. Yes, I have gained Persia. Yet what does that matter when put in comparison with Hephaestion?

I am glad when he comes and sits down next to me. I wish that I could speak to him. Not just say the simple words that others are. I do not want to have this conversation about duties to be done and the glory of the recent battles. I want to _speak_ to Hephaestion. I want to confide my most private thoughts and feelings within his heart where I know they shall be kept safe. I yearn for him to listen, then give me his comments, no matter what they are. I want him to confide in me as we do when we lay next to each other after making love when neither of us can fall asleep. If we were to fall in sleep tonight, should I get what I want, then I shall dream of him.

"Of course," Hephaestion agrees to whatever Ptolemy has just said. They are speaking of Aristotle and his teachings. Hephaestion raises his cup and touches it to Ptolemy's and I smile as if I have been listening. I have not been though. I've been consumed with images and thoughts of Hephaestion. It is so easy to understand why all love him. Especially tonight, when he seems so very calm, as if he has lived here all of his life.

"Alexander," Perdicass says raising his cup and laughing foolishly. I must say that he is far more interesting when drunk. But now is not one of the times I wish to laugh. Yet I listen any way and push aside my thoughts of the night ahead. I try to concentrate on him and not Hephaestion. "You are lucky to have a general as fine as Hephaestion, son of Amyntor!"

"That I am," I agree and I say it proudly. Those that were not listening now are. All in the room turn to look at me as I stand. I raise my goblet, knowing what I now must do, not for them but for him. He deserves to know what he is. "I am surrounded by wonderful generals and brave warriors. Yet there is one that should be due of recognition! Let this feast be tonight for Hephaestion, and all of us!"

I must add the entire party. Otherwise they will give him harsh words for it later. I know that Cassander does this often. He uses everything against Hephaestion. His best talent is taking my words and turning them into something far more different than what they are. He and Hephaestion argue constantly. I know why though. It is because Cassander knows that his heart belongs to me. If it did not though I know whom Cassander would seek out, and it would not be I.

I sit back down and soon everyone goes back to what they were doing. Conversations are picked up. Drinking continues. After a moment, when I know that it is safe, I steal a glance at Hephaestion. He only smiles and reaches over, under the cloth covering the table, and puts a hand on my lower thigh just above my knee. He leaves his hand there for some time before he moves it slightly higher. There is a warmth that fills me when he touches me and it is not only my lust for him. He makes me feel…wanted. He makes me feel as if I am needed and that he could not live without me. I enjoy that feeling.

Hephaestion's hand stays on my thigh for some time before we actually speak. I glance over at him, and he is already smiling softly, but is still surveying the scenes playing out before us. Just his smile causes me to do the same. I feel so stupid, for I know that I am acting like a love struck youth, and I know that such stupidity should go away with your first love. Then again, Aristotle is wrong, because it is possible for a boy to remain in love with his first love for all of his life. How many years has it been, and I still love Hephaestion. And I know that I always shall as I look at him now.

"What is it," I ask him, lowering my voice. He still smiles but turns his head to look at me. His cerulean eyes shine, made all the brighter with the coal colored liner of the Persians that line them. Yes, something in him has changed, and I must say it is for the better. I do not recall ever seeing him so happy in the last months of our campaign. Not even when he is alone with me.

"I am just glad," he answers and I delve further with my eyes. I need not ask more. He just knows that I desire to listen to what he has to say no matter what it is. He shakes his head and then leans back slightly, but only raises his hand up my thigh a little more and applies a little more pressure. That smile is captivating, but his eyes are what I look at, what I desire most about him apart from his mind I suppose. "How long have you said you are going to claim Persia for Macedonia? And now you have."

"With your help."

"It has always been your dream. I just wonder, now that you have Persia, what will you want now?"

Must I say it? I just look at him, and he knows. But the night is young and leaving now would be too apparent. Especially if I were to leave. So instead of excusing myself Hephaestion stands and leaves the room. I know where to find him. He is always there when I need him. I watch him go, thinking about how handsome he is, and how much I love and cherish him. Soon, we will be together. The few moments that I will have to stay here as he leaves to his rooms will seem like a lifetime to me though.

0

0

0

A/N: Short, I know. Please don't kill me yet! The next chapter will be longer, I swear it. This is just to give you some background. Btw, this is not going to be like my previous fiction. It has been requested that this be a lighter and happier fiction, and so it shall be that, because it is needed. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, but review this one…?

Daisy: Content?


	2. Persia and her Beauty

Title: "Beyond the Battles"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 2, "Persia and her Beauty"

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Noted, this chapter is not a PoV. Also, if you like PoVs, go and see "The New World" with Colin Farrell. A lot of the movie is PoV but it is wonderful! Alas, that is why this chapter was not up sooner. Sorry! But I had to go support Colin.

0

0

0

He knew even before he stepped out onto the balcony that it was he. His footsteps were always the same no matter how he came to him. Even in knowing that it was he Hephaestion glanced over his shoulder. After a quick glance he looked away though. His arms were crossed and he gazed out at Persia. He tried to keep a straight face as Alexander put a gentle hand on his shoulder and placed a kiss upon his neck before he leaned against the ledge. Alexander put his arms on the ledge and leaned over to see the world below, and then looked out at the city. Yet Hephaestion's laugh distracted him and Alexander was soon looking over his shoulder at Hephaestion.

"Ah," Hephaestion sighed softly. His arms were still crossed over his chest as if he could protect himself from his feelings. Such acts only made Alexander laugh lovingly inward at him. "It still is just so overwhelming."

"Tell me."

"It is just that you've worked so long for this Alexander. For years you've been speaking of Persia and now here she is. We stand on her ground, have taken the palace, and now we look out at her people. She is just as beautiful as you promised she would be. I just still do not believe that this day has come."

"We knew that it would," Alexander agreed. He stood and then turned to face Hephaestion. He approached, putting a hand on Hephaestion's cheek, and kissed leaned in to kiss him. He silenced him with one kiss, leaving him breathless, and eagerly wanting more. Yet Hephaestion was not one to fall easily to desire and that was another one of his endearing qualities. After giving him such a kiss Alexander pressed another to his forehead, which Hephaestion gladly gave him, and then took his hand. He led him into the room, leaving the drapes to the balcony open, and stared around the room. Everything seemed to be inlaid with gold or some rare jewel. It was beautiful, truly.

"There is no other I would share this with," Alexander told him as he let go of his hand and then turned and looked at him. Hephaestion only smiled and cast his eyes down for a moment. When he looked back up he did so through his lashes, his cerulean eyes glowing. Alexander closed the space between them though, and threw his arms around Hephaestion, one around his neck and the other around his waist. Hephaestion melted quickly in his embrace and put his own arms around Alexander and held him to him.

"We're in Persia," Alexander laughed as he held Hephaestion, his lips brushing against his neck, his hand wound in his hair. The excitement was starting to creep up on him too. Alexander then pulled slightly away so that he could kiss Hephaestion again. He crooked his head, then pushed Hephaestion's back slightly so that they were even. Holding him closely to him he pressed his lips hard against him. Yet for as hard as he kissed him the tenderness was there, along with the lust and the eagerness. Hephaestion smiled at Alexander as the kiss ended, their foreheads still pressed together, and Alexander's hand was still clinging to Hephaestion.

"This is all I have ever wanted," Hephaestion then whispered. Alexander was confused upon his meaning. It must have shown for Hephaestion soon elaborated. All the while he smiled as if he were a child that had just received a new toy for his birthday. "You finally have all that you've ever wanted, and in life, that is all I've ever wished to see."

"No," he disagreed with the shake of his head. "I do not have everything that I have wanted. There is nothing that I want more than you."

"You've always had me Alexander." Alexander leaned closer, kissing him once more. This time he made it apparent what his intentions were. If they were not clear enough Hephaestion added an erotic whispered suggestion into Alexander's ear. "But never on Persian sheets."

As he had said this Alexander had been kissing his neck, and as Hephaestion whispered into his ear he laughed, and in doing so lightly bit his neck. Hephaestion did not mind it though. Instead, he only pulled Alexander closer to him. Alexander brought his lips to Hephaestion though, and as he slid his tongue into his mouth, he began to slide Hephaestion's silk robe from his shoulders. He had wonderful shoulders, muscled and tanned perfectly, yet nothing that would note him as neither too strong nor too weak. Instead he was a perfect middle.

Alexander put his hand on the small of Hephaestion's back as the robe fell to the floor. He pulled him to him, and felt all of him pressed against him. His bare chest pressed to Alexander's, which was bare apart from his own robe, and at the mere touch Alexander felt his loins weaken. It did not matter that he felt as if he was going to fall to the floor. For Hephaestion held him, and in the end had lifted him up by his buttocks, and Alexander wrapped his legs around him. It was odd, that so many noted Alexander's power, but it was Hephaestion that always was the one to make him weak.

It never took Hephaestion long to have Alexander in some sort of compromising position. Yet tonight something was different and he was taking more time than ever. He placed Alexander down, and leaned him back, and leaned over him himself. His long hair trailed over Alexander's chest as he pressed light kisses against his chest. Alexander let out a stifled moan as Hephaestion ran his tongue down the center of Alexander's chest, stopping at his navel, and sliding his tongue into his navel in a very suggestive manner. Alexander lifted his chest slightly but Hephaestion only pushed him down against the sheets. Alexander sat up, wrapping his legs around Hephaestion's lower waist, and let Hephaestion continue to kiss at a small scar on his left side.

Hephaestion continued to kiss him, making his way back to one of Alexander's erected nipples, and ran his tongue over that. Alexander tilted his head back, a hand in Hephaestion's hair, and let out another breath of air. Hephaestion was all that he ever cared for, all that he ever wanted. Not even all of the world would ever change his mind about that. After a few moments of kissing his chest Hephaestion slid his thumbs in Alexander's waistband and started to remove them. Alexander did not mind doing the same to Hephaestion. Yet none of this mattered, for their love ran deeper than this. The only thing that mattered was the meaning of it, and the knowledge that their love was so deep, and that it could never be taken away.

Alexander pushed himself up on one elbow finally and stared down at Hephaestion. The candle by the bed was just enough to illuminate his face. Alexander, careful not to wake him, put a finger on Hephaestion's jaw and just ran a finger over the high cheekbones and soft skin. There was nothing that he did not love about him. Yet staring at him now was what he wanted most in the world. To know that he was there was the greatest gift of all.

"Of all the world," Alexander said as he stared down at him, "nothing could ever measure up to you. Not even Persia and all of her beauty."

0

0

The night before….

Alexander stared at him for a great deal of time before he finally slid out of bed. He left the sheet over Hephaestion and picked up his trousers. They were lying on the floor and next to them was the robe. He dressed quietly and then went around the bed. He silently leaned over the candle, staring at Hephaestion as he did so, and blew out the flame. After doing so he quietly slipped out of the room. He went down the hall and it took him no time at all to end up in the great dining all. As he'd suspected there would be, there was one that had not gone to their room. Alexander laughed quietly as he passed Cassander who only groaned as he slid off of the couch he'd been lying on.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Alexander said as Cassander looked up at him. He was lying face down on the floor. When he looked up hair draped over his face. Yet as he lifted his head there was a thin trail of blood streaming from his nose. Cursing softly Alexander approached him, wondering why he'd drunk so much tonight, which he at most times did not do. Unless he was angry, or it was the day after a battle, or if…alright. So he drank like this all of the time. Yet normally he ended up in his own bed.

"I thought you went with Hephaestion," Cassander said as Alexander helped him up. Alexander sat him on the couch and picked up a cloth napkin that was on the floor. Carefully he wiped the blood away from Cassander's nose and then applied some pressure. Cassander winced.

"It may be broken," Alexander told him. Cassander only laughed. He took the cloth from Alexander and held it himself. Alexander stood and went to get a cup of water for Cassander. It was easy to find the water pitcher. It was the only one that was not drained of its contents. He brought the cup to Cassander and handed it to him.

"I thought you would still be on your hands and knees," Cassander said as he took a drink. It was like him to be crude at times. Alexander did not fault it of him though. He had been raised like this from his father. He simply, was Cassander and that was all he could be. Deep down, he was jealous, and Alexander knew. Hephaestion knew. Everyone knew that there was some odd love triangle between them but it was also known that to this point only Alexander had left Hephaestion's bed. Hephaestion remained Alexander's, and from the fear of that, Alexander had done many stupid things.

"Calm yourself."

"I am calm," Cassander said as he tilted his head back. Alexander sat down next to him and sighed. After a few moments Cassander glanced over at him. That was his apology. "Is he content with Persia?"

"We all are," Alexander said with a smile. He looked over at Cassander and nodded. "Yes, he is content with Persia. Sometimes I wonder why he followed me all this way. Then I thank the gods."

"Why aren't you with him then?"

"I can't stay with him for an entire night," Alexander confided. Maybe it was the air that made him do so. Perhaps it was just Persia. But for a moment he felt like he could tell his secrets to Cassander. However, Cassander would probably never recall this conversation, just awaken in the morning with a close to broken nose.

"Why?"

"Because if I go to sleep with him by my side, he may not be there when I awaken. Then it will just be a dream."

0

0

0

Hephaestion yawned and then opened his eyes slowly. He rolled over, expecting to find the bed empty as he always did. Yet he was not alone. Instead, Alexander slept soundly next to him, for the first time in seven years. He silently leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alexander's forehead. Without opening his eyes Alexander put a hand over Hephaestion's side and Hephaestion willingly scooted closer to him.

"Hold me," Alexander whispered and Hephaestion obliged. Alexander, after a moment, opened his eyes and looked up at Hephaestion. There was a soft smile crossing his lips and he pressed a light kiss against Hephaestion's lips. "I came back. I couldn't leave you tonight."

"I never have asked you to."

"I know," Alexander agreed with a soft whisper as he closed his eyes again. Hephaestion kissed the top of Alexander's head and held him. Then, after some time, he closed his own eyes. They were in Persia. Things would be different now. However, at the moment, he liked things just the way they were.


	3. Happiness

Title: "Beyond the Battles"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 3, "Happiness"

A/N: This is a short chapter I'm afraid. Sadly a lot of my chapters are going to be short, then long, then short. I'm just trying to multitask. Not to mention I have to make sure that the teacher doesn't see this. In English right now actually. Btw, for those of you that normally read my fictions, this is not written like the others! It is definitely different, but don't worry. I'm just trying something. Let me know if you like it, don't like it. Either way I love getting reviews.

0

0

0

Hephaestion's PoV 

I am not sure what time it is when I awaken again. It is still slightly cold outside, which leads me to believe that it is still early in the morning. I wait a moment before rubbing my eyes. There is a soft breeze and it moves the drapes that are over the balcony. Slowly I turn my head to look over my shoulder. Alexander sleeps, next to me as he always used to do, and a slight smile creeps upon my lips. He is so serene when he sleeps. Slowly I turn onto my side so that I may look at him. A lock of his blond hair falls over his jaw and I reach out to move it away from his face. Perhaps it was a bad idea, for I could wake him, but alas it does not matter to me. I just want to see him and luckily his eyelid twitches yet he continues to sleep. For this I am glad. This is when I am happiest, when I am lying next to him. I love him more than life itself.

His lips are parted in his sleep as if at any moment he could voice words to me. As much as I want to kiss him I know that I should refrain. So that is what I do out of respect for him. He works so hard. It would be selfish of me to wake him. He already does so much for me, for all of us, and this I regard of him above all else apart from my love. He was born a leader and I thank the gods for this. Instead of waking him I watch him sleep, wondering when he will awaken. To my surprise, as if he knows I am watching him, he awakens just a few minutes after I've begun to just stare at him.

I smile when he looks up at me. There is something so innocent about him in times like these. No others see this in him. I am the only one. But I am glad to be the only one, as I am glad to be only his. At times he strays, and it never bothers me, for I am the only one he loves. I am the one he returns to and that really is all that matters. He loves me whereas the others are just his passing amusements. Smiling I lean over, kissing his lips. We are such boys at the moment, and as my hair brushes over his face while my tongue dances with his, he even manages to blush. This is the Alexander I see when I dream of him. Not the soldier, nor the king, but the young man that is in love –and in love with me.

"I miss you," he whispers to me as our lips part. I stare down at him, still slightly above him, and laugh. He could not possibly have missed me. I've been with him all night. But his words mean something else.

Last night I took him. I gave him the passion he desired, somewhere between loving lightly and loving roughly. That is what I am best at, doing exactly what he wants, for I know based on his moods. Maybe that is why he comes to me so often. I know him. Yet when he tilts his head back and lifts himself so that he may kiss my throat I know what he means by missing me.

His tongue licks at my neck, driving me madder than even he knows, and perhaps more than I admit. I moan, deep in my throat. Alexander lifts himself even higher and then lightly pushes me off of him. I am on my back now, and he pushes himself up on an elbow. He kisses me upon the lips again. This time he kisses me with more fire. He sucks at my lower lip first, then gently bites the top one, the passion in him back. For the first time in such a long time he is not afraid to make love to me. Nor afraid that perhaps he will be needed and some other commander will come to find him. No, instead he thinks only of me now, because we are in Persia and all has changed. It will continue to change. But I know that right now I am happy.

Before I am done kissing him he has put his leg over me, straddling me now, and kisses my shoulder. There is never anything special about him kissing my shoulder. He has no secret maneuver and it is by far not the most sensitive spot in my body. But for some odd reason this is when I know I am loved. Do not ask me why. I just know. He kisses me once more on the shoulder, and then pulls back, so that he is looking down at me. A soft smile in his eyes tells me that I must have that look he claims I get. I suppose that it is true. I do want him, so I'm sure I look at times as if I am pleading with him to take me. Only on rare occasions does he fully possess me and I've never understood why. It is not a fault of his though. It means only that when he does decide to take me, I cherish it that much more.

He puts a hand on my chest and lightly runs his fingers up and down my chest. There is a bruise on one of my ribs and he runs his finger even lighter over it. When he reaches my side he lightly presses a hand against me, and with the other, he continues to stroke my chest. I am not sure why it causes me to quiver. I gasp out a little and then I feel him shift from on top of me. I feel his thighs against mine, feel all of him, and thank the gods for him. Alexander put a hand behind my neck and lifts me to his lips. Hungrily I kiss him but alas he lowers me again. But he lays upon me, kissing me all over, and his hands glide over me. He reaches a point where his hand is on my thigh, which is pressed on one side against his from where he straddles me, and suddenly on the other side is on his hand. He slides his hand up until he has his hand on me. He presses me slightly, measuring my erection, desperately kissing me upon the lips now as he does so.

As he does this I begin to pant harder. Last night I was not so winded. But then again, right now is special, and this buildup is long over do. I am waiting for him to touch me, kiss me, anything. He doesn't do this though. Instead he does something that I do not suspect. He rises, and reaches out for me, and I take his hand. I follow him, my thoughts unclear, staring at his back until he turns. Kissing me he puts his hands on my sides and turns us both around. He slowly moves me back, and then I am aware of what is behind me. The table.

Alexander kisses me once more, sucking the lower lip, which always makes me hot. So hot in fact I know that already I am slowly loosing myself to him. He can sense it too and reaches down, taking me with his hand again, and is glad to take the warm liquid from my tip onto his hand. I gasp out, his lips leaving mine, and he turns me around. Foreplay is something I believe in, but not now, not when I've been waiting so long for him. So instead of trying to play some game I just bend, putting my arms on the table. Alexander doesn't seem to mind my anxiousness though. Yet he does pause.

He reaches for my hair, pulling it all to one side. It drapes over my left shoulder and I try to still my breathing. It distracts me from the feeling of his hands running over my back. One slides lower to the curve of my buttocks and he holds me for a moment as he slowly slides himself into me. Both of this want it so much he doesn't even bother to look for the oil. Neither of us mind though. When he slides into me I take in a deep breath of air and put my forehead to the table. With the final thrust I actually somehow slap the table with a palm. Alexander leans over me, bringing us into a motion, and kisses the small of my back. He then continues to kiss up my spine until he reaches my shoulder, which I suppose is why he moved my hair. He kisses my neck then, and again my shoulder, his breaths heavy and heated now.

Reaching under the table he manages to put a hand over me. My arousal is between his thumb and index finger, his palm to the right, but even though he touches nothing too sexual I tremble. He uses his hand to push me slightly back, and into him, as he continues to rock us. For some reason I think of how wonderful it is to be able to do this without speaking. Words don't need to be spoken for each of us to know what the other wants. He pushes me back again and he breathes out on my neck. I almost fall as my legs weaken. Alexander holds me to him though and I don't fall.

He continues to kiss me and thrust into me, and I continue to feel it. Zeus, he is a gift. Aphrodite, thank you for having him love me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Another moment and he spills himself into me. I don't know how long it has been. I just know that when he puts his forehead to my back, breathing heavily as I am, we are both sweating. My breath is uneven and sweat actually drips from my brow onto the table. I lift my head and move to look over my shoulder. Alexander hasn't moved yet. Instead he kisses my back once more until he lets me up. I turn and he lifts me onto the table so I am sitting before him. He positions himself between my legs and presses a kiss to my lips. I close my eyes as he kisses the pulse at my neck. I am drifting away…and am only brought back when his mouth takes me elsewhere.

My eyes fly open and I look down at him. He only takes one of my hands, the one at my side, the other I've already put in his hair. I feel as if I must hold him. Again I loose all concept of time. Before I know it I actually fall to the ground before him. He only smiles, presses his chest to mine, and kisses me. I close my eyes and let him hold me. Again I have to thank the gods for him.

I don't know how long we stay there, just holding each other, trying to calm our bodies. I always feel as if I can still feel him in me. He is always there. That is true. But eventually I tell him that he needs to go bathe and get ready for his first official day in Persia as the ruler. There is much to be done. I am selfish to keep him with me. So after some time he stands, helps me rise, and then kisses me once more before pulling on his robe. He goes, down the hall, and retreats to his own room to bathe. I on the other hand remain, and when he leaves a smile creeps up on me, and when I glance over at the mirror and blush. I'm such a man, yet at the same time, I'm such a love struck boy. What Persia will bring from now on I do not know. Yet I can tell that no matter what happens, I will be loved.

0

0

A/N: A short chapter. I know! I'll try to get the next one longer. Yet I notice all of my PoV's are shorter. It must be a trend. Alas, the next chapter will begin to have OCs and more characters will enter the fold. Including Cassander, Bagoas, and I may even end up using a few female characters. Not sure yet. Review please!


	4. Politics and Harems

Title: "Beyond the Battles"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 4, "Politics and Harems"

A/N: Sorry this takes so long to update. I have a Rodeo weekend though. So I should get a few chapters up. And I am throwing a plot and point into this chapter. Therefore, if you have not found the meaning, it is coming. Enjoy!

0

0

0

The meeting had been called early. Yet this was only to make sure that the late would be there by the time that Alexander arrived. It was like the Macedonians to be late for meetings. It was, and always would be, yet no one ever minded really. Only when Alexander was raging did he ever say anything. But he never punished. There were some that liked the idea of this, like Perdicass that was now just entering the room, but those like Cassander did not approve as much. He'd been there early, as usual, and again there was no point to be. Other than the fact that he got to see the boy enter the room.

He glanced up, catching a glimpse at the Persian slave, who he'd learned was named Bagoas. The Persian had the same colored skin and hair as all of them. Even his eye color was the same. But the colors were the only likeness to the others. He was something different, a eunuch, but that was not what defined him. Cat like glances and moves, light muscles, and those penetrative eyes were what defined him. Cassander, who'd been leaning back, sat forward to steal a glance at his back as he walked by. His eyes dropped slightly and he looked at his legs, and around his ankle he noted a charm bracelet of some kind. Upon his exit Cassander leaned back though.

"Companions," Alexander said as he entered the room. Cassander looked away from the door Bagoas had gone through. He instead turned his attention to his king. It was rather obvious that he'd slept well. Smirking, Cassander tossed an all-knowing glance towards Hephaestion. Poor thing, his hair had not yet completely dried from his bath.

"Persia is ours but only by a thread," Alexander continued. He had that glorious and far off look in his eyes. Cassander knew that he had great plans for Persia. Yet why did they have to be put on the table so soon? Did they not have at least a week's worth of feasting left? "We must start gaining the appreciation of the people. We do not need to please the gods, nor ourselves, but them."

"These are not Olympic games," Ptolemy said with a laugh. Alexander smiled, laughed slightly, and nodded.

"Of course not. But the point is there. We do not want revolts."

He continued to give information of what he planned to do. There were those that listened, but those that did not. Hephaestion did not listen. He already knew what Alexander was going to say. Instead he listened to the steps of someone that was entering the room from one of the various passages. He did not turn his head but listened, and made note of the way that Bagoas walked as he saw him walk as if invisible to a corner. He stood, arms behind his back, chest bare with eyes staring at the floor. Hephaestion heard another commotion and was beginning to rise when the doors to the room opened.

"Murderer," a woman screamed as she entered the room, arms flailing, tears streaming over her cheeks. Hephaestion, who was the first to be in position to protect Alexander, stepped in front of him. However, this woman did not seem to know the difference. There were many of the Persians that did not know the difference, especially those that lived in Darius' harem. She threw herself at Hephaestion, clawing at him with her nails, but he was not like most men. He did not strike down. Instead he grabbed both of her wrists, which took him a good moment, and held her close to his chest.

"Calm down," he whispered, almost in a fierce tone, in her ear as he held her to him. She struggled for a moment but he held her closer. It was easy for him since she was slim and had no muscle to speak of. Her job here was not like his as a general. She was for pleasure, and he was to be used for war. "If you struggle, they'll find you to be a threat."

"You killed him," she hissed, shoving him away. She managed to free a hand and scratch him across the cheek. Hephaestion took a step towards her, grabbed her, and held her more forcefully this time. She struggled, still screaming, eyes still wet with her tears. "You killed my brother! You killed him you damn Macedonian king!"

"Stop," Alexander bellowed. There was silence and even the chaotic girl stopped her fighting. For the first time Hephaestion truly looked at her. Her hair was a rich brown, and there were almost highlights in the darkest areas of a mahogany. Her eyes were a deep brown, and her lashes were dark, and her eyes were lined with coal. Yet her skin was lighter than that of a Persian's. She was a soft tan, from the sun, but still had skin closer to that of a woman from the west. She was soft, light in his hands, and everything about her was slightly godly. The clothing she wore, the dress of a harem girl, was golden and contrasted perfectly with her dark hair and eyes.

"What is the meaning of this," Alexander asked. He stepped forward, and for a moment he glanced at her too. Yet he did not see the fire and passion behind her eyes that Hephaestion did. But she'd struck him, Alexander's love, and had infuriated him. It was not the wisest thing she could have done. "What is your name?"

"Miskaelah," she spat at Alexander, over Hephaestion's shoulder, for he still held her. For some odd reason he thought that he recognized the name. Alas he did not, but knew that it was not a Persian name. "My brother, you killed him!"

"Silence," Alexander said. He put a hand on Hephaestion's shoulder and he was forced to let her go. He stepped back and Alexander approached her. Hephaestion looked up, unsure of what to do, but in that moment he caught her eyes. There was something that called to him. It called to him from deep within. "What is this murder that you speak of, should I choose to entertain you?"

"I speak to the king," she hissed like all of the Furies chasing a man. She then made it apparent that she was speaking to Hephaestion. She even was bold enough to move around Alexander. Hephaestion, unnerved, crossed his arms in embarrassment. He wanted to stop her but was not even given the chance. "My brother, he was a guard, here at the palace. One of your soldiers, your great generals no less, killed him after he surrendered. I saw it with my own eyes!"

Hephaestion quickly looked at Alexander. Why did he shake his head? Alexander urged him on, assuring him with a simple nod that he would play the part of the king. Hephaestion turned his eyes back to her. He was unsure of what to say to her. He knew nothing of her brother, nothing of her…but he wanted to learn about her. He wanted to know her and he did not even have a reason for desiring such. All words left him. He was not the king and therefore should not speak for him, should not lie to her, but he cleared his throat despite this. Alexander knew he could not do it though and waves a hand at him, assuring him it was fine to tell her. Cassander smiled coldly, as did most of the Companions, but Hephaestion took pity on this girl.

"It is not I whom you desire to speak to," he told her and motioned with his chin to Alexander. She turned, and met a smiling Alexander. Yet this girl was not like Stateira. She would not turn her attentions to Alexander and bow down so easily. Instead she flung herself at him as if they were going to start all over again. Instantly Hephaestion grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her back, but Alexander was already furious.

"Guards," he ordered, "take her away."

"Alexander," Hephaestion called out to him. The guards even froze upon grabbing her. Alexander was enraged but he still turned his eyes to Hephaestion. He knew well enough the look that was in his cerulean eyes. Hephaestion wanted him to be rash. Alexander knew the look well enough. With a gesture he motioned for the guards to stand still. Next he stepped to Hephaestion's side and put a hand on the shoulder. He pulled him to the threshold of the passage door and lowered his eyes for a moment. Glancing back at the girl he then looked back to Hephaestion.

"Think what you are doing," whispered Hephaestion. He was always the reasoning behind Alexander's actions. Without him there was no one that would attest that Alexander would not be the leader that he was. At times he was brilliant. Yet from his parents he was one that seemed to rage. Rashness was something in his blood. Without Hephaestion, he would act upon it, and would likely regret many decisions later. Perhaps that was why the Companions, no matter how much they resented and hated him, did not do away with Hephaestion.

"I am sending her away. I will not be disrespected by some harem whore."

"Think," Hephaestion pleaded, glancing over at Bagoas. He knew that he could not hear. He likely could barely understand. In the moment that the slave saw him he averted his eyes and Hephaestion returned his eyes to only Alexander. "What are people going to think when the find the first thing you do is lock away one of their own?"

"They will think that I've done good."

"No. They will think you cruel, heartless, and fearful! She claims foul play from one of the men. If word gets out that she accused our men of such, and you as king rejected her and sent her to the dungeon, they will hate you. You cannot do away with her."

Alexander reached up and put a hand on Hephaestion's cheek. There were four very clear scratch marks from her nails upon his face. Only the middle two bled, but not terribly. Alexander met Hephaestion's eyes and silently asked him if this was not something he should punish. Yet he knew what Hephaestion would say. In many ways he was one for war. He could plan out strategies and alliances, and so much more, as if he were a god of some sort. But face to face it was always hard for him to condemn any man to death.

"What would I do with her then," Alexander asked, slightly annoyed that Hephaestion was so stubborn at times. Yet that was one of the many reasons that he loved him. Hephaestion was his opposite, and together, they completed one another. "You know well enough that I do not need a whore to fill my bed."

There was silence. Hephaestion bit his lower lip and glanced over his shoulder. As he did a few locks of his hair fell over the scratches of his cheeks. Alexander smiled for with his hair covering his face in some mysterious way, and with his arms crossed, he was the most beautiful thing in the room. Had they been alone he already would have been aroused. Luckily enough he knew how to control himself, but only through years of practice. Hephaestion observed the girl for a moment. She still fought with the guards until they both let her go. She did not flee though, but rather stood, chest heaving from her trials. After a moment he turned back to Alexander.

"Give her to me," he asked of Alexander. Alexander was taken aback at first but knew he could say nothing. If it were this woman that he wanted he would not be denied it. However, Hephaestion knew him well enough, and continued to make sure that his intentions were clear. "I will watch her and so forth. You have Bagoas following you around, and I will have her."

"And let me guess, you'll delve into her wild rant?"

Hephaestion nodded. Alexander smiled again for a moment and then nodded. He had no problem giving Hephaestion his desired treasure. Alexander acted as if he'd just had a simple conversation with Hephaestion. He approached the guards and motioned them back. Then, with a hand, he lifted the girl's chin and looked her in the eyes. In a quiet tone he spoke to her.

"You belong to Hephaestion Amyntor now," he told her. "Not only is he my best general, he is my friend. I expect that you know how to treat a man. If I hear from anyone that you slip up in the slightest way, I will make sure to make it look like an accident."

Hephaestion had approached now, but not without giving a glance to Bagoas. The slave seemed to look at her as if they knew one another. He glanced between the two and could understand it. Bagoas was always with the women in the harem he supposed, so of course he knew her. But he felt that the connection went further than this. There was something else between them that he could not yet know. Yet he would find out.

0

0

0

Bagoas' PoV 

Miskaelah what have you done! I watch as the king leaves her side. He is not all-bad but I know where his heart lies. It lies with the longhaired one. I forget his name, but know that it is not Miskaelah. Alexander leaves then, announcing that they will have to meet the next morning. His mood has been thrown off. It is the longhaired one that goes to her side. She does not look up at him and I wish that she would. Why can she not just let her pride go for a moment? It truly would benefit her.

I follow my new master, as I am supposed to do. As I walk out the door I glance over my shoulder. It is so wrong for me to do so. Yet I see her. She catches my eye and this is not what bothers me. What I dislike is when Hephaestion looks at me, his cerulean eyes catching mine, and now he knows. He knows something. I wish that he did not but already I know he is one to watch out for. That one I fear because he is not like the others. He is the wisest of them all. Only coming close is the one called Cassander, because he thinks too much of himself, and that makes him dangerous.

Miskaelah, you are to throw away your pride, I pray to the gods. Let the Macedonian do what he must to you. If he takes you into his bed it is just like Darius. It means nothing. But please do not fight him. Give him no reason to be angry with you. I wish that I could tell this to you but I am afraid now I shall not have the chance. You are too young to be one of the whores that fill the beds of these Macedonian swine.

Oh, how old are you now? You are not over sixteen, if I remember correctly. Only a few days training before he called for you. Now this. Miskaelah please treat him well. What is his name? Oh yes, Hephaestion. I pray to the gods that you shall treat Hephaestion as you were trained to do. I pray that he does not tire of you, for it will be your death. However at the moment I can no longer help you. I must worry for myself. May your goddess be with you Miskaelah, my goddess, because now we are separated. For how long, I do not know. But when we are apart, I will try to pray to the goddess for you, and I hope you will do the same for me. Farewell Miskaelah, my goddess. Think of me as I will you.

0

0

0

A/N: Thanks for the read! And understand that Miskaelah is an outside character I have created. She does not belong to history and there is no proof of her existence. However, since there were at least 365 harem women, it is likely that she could be one. I hope that everyone is enjoying. Please let me know!


	5. Miskaelah

Title: "Beyond the Battles"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 5, "Miskaelah"

A/N: Again, I hope that everyone enjoys. This is not my normal format, however, I'm trying to create something. So thank you for going through this with me. As always all input, advice, and so forth is welcome.

0

0

0

He was unsure what to do with her as soon as he entered the room. It would have helped if he had created some sort of plan. He had not though. Instead he shut the door behind him and leaned upon it for a moment. She did not seem to notice though. Instead she kept her back to him, her head still up though, which he already knew was unlike the others. She had spirit, and such spirit made something move within him. Silently he stepped past her and glanced around the room, making sure things were in order. The woman did not seem to notice not though. Instead she sat down, when he motioned her to do so, on the Persian couch. But beyond that she did nothing. He could not even concentrate enough to see if she blinked.

"Tell me about your brother," he said finally, hoping that at least this way they would begin to speak. He took a chair and sat opposite of her. There was something about her that intrigued him and scared him at the same time. He wanted to know who she was. Yet he also did not want to know. For if he were to know, then he would be forced to know her as he should not, and then she would come between something he'd worked for all of his life. She'd come between him and Alexander. It was strange, that he could tell all of this, just by looking at her.

"He was killed," she told him again. That was all. No elaboration. Nothing even close to the sort. Instead she kept her eyes on her hands, which were folded upon her lap. Hephaestion stared at her but then tried to focus on something else in the room. Any random point would do but for some reason, and he knew what it was, his eyes kept creeping back to her.

"You're one of Darius' courtesans," he asked. It was an obvious. Yet he could not connect with her. She was not some man that had been captured on the field. He could not beat information out of her. He could not send her to be killed. This was far different. She was far different, and part of him hated it.

"I am," she told him. He stared at her still, and she noted the depth of his eyes when she glanced up. The stare was enough for her to know though. She drew in a slight breath and continued her answer. She told him what he wanted to know. "I belonged to Darius, yes, as property. But never was my body his, nor my soul, and least of all my heart."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Where are you from," he asked. He glanced at her though and added, hoping he did not insult her. In no way did he want to. "I only ask because you do not look like most of the Persian women I have seen as of yet."

"Corsica," she answered. "I was brought here when I was very young. My father died in this country from malaria. My mother in another childbirth. I was the only survivor of a caravan of explores all looking for profit in this land. There are many that have come here before your Alexander."

"But how did you end up here?"

"You mean how did I find myself in Darius' bed?"

He nodded. "I suppose. But I am not asking to be cruel. I just ask so that I may know you. I am not like some of the others. I'm sure you understand the differences of one man to another."

"Darius never had me," she continued. "When I came to Babylon I was brought by one man that had outlived the rest. He sold me for a good price. Yet he died from the drink upon that day. I was taken to a man that said that he could give me a good life. He said I was a beauty and a wonder, and would make a wonderful dancer, or anything else that I put my body to. It was that, or he would let me go, in this foreign world. So I took his offer as any wise person would do and came to the palace. I was trained in many arts, mainly those of pleasure, and was to be given to Darius as a gift a fortnight from now."

"What about Bagoas?"

She shrugged, "What would you like to know about him? I know very little. Like I he is young, and therefore we came to look out for one another. Until your people came things were fine."

Hephaestion stared at her before he stood and went to pour himself a cup of water. He was not sure what to say to her. She was not even one of these Persians. Although he wanted to tell her that they were not his people, nor were they hers. They were just people. That was what Alexander came here hoping for, to unite both words, but even Hephaestion had his doubts. Over time maybe. Yet clearly this change would not come quickly.

"Would you like something to drink," he asked.

"If you want me," she said without any emotion, "you have but to ask. I would take no offense if that is what you want me for. I would be rather honored in fact. You are better than many of them could have been."

"That is not what you are to me," he told her. It wasn't either. He came back to the chair and sat. With him he'd brought a cup of water which he held out for her to take. She stared at him for a moment but then reached out and took it. She drank deeply, as if she hadn't in some time. "I just did not want to see you throw your life away so quickly. Angering Alexander is unwise."

"What life do I have now? I was a slave and now I am another slave, just to another man."

"You are not my slave. I do not have slaves. There is an air about you that I like, I admit. Yet I have no claim to your body. I have no claim to you. As soon as I can convince Alexander that you are not any type of threat to him you will be able to do as you wish. In the mean time, I wanted to know about your brother, as well as your accusations."

"And what do my accusations mean to you?"

He leaned forward and smiled softly. More to himself than her. He glanced down at the cup in his hands before he leaned back. A small laugh escaped him but he then looked up at her. She stared at him with unchanging eyes but he knew that she was taking every bit of him in. It hit him who she reminded him of just then. She reminded him of Olympias. They had the same spirit it seemed, and both were beautiful, yet both deserved to be feared in their own respect.

"In all the world there will never be a king that can do everything himself," he told her. She'd given him a little piece of her life. Why not give her some of his own in return? "Alexander has a vast army and vast lands. He cannot be everywhere at once. So wherever we go he appoints advisors, leaves people in charge of things. But the army he gives over to Cassander, Cleitus, and I when he is not in battle. Sometimes even when we are in battle. When it comes to matters such as yours, and any accusations about any man in our command, then I am the one that finds out the roots of such matters. Therefore, anything that you have a concern about involving this army, becomes my concern. But alas, he could not be your brother, but even if not a relation of yours he was a relation of someone. I would like to know if there was foul play in his death as much as you, or any other that knows of this attack, would want to know."

"Be careful," she warned quietly. "Some may start to think that you are the king."

0

0

0

Cassander's PoV 

He comes out to stand by me as I throw small stones into one of the Persian fountains. There are large golden fish swimming in this fountain. They also inhabit every pond that I have yet seen. As he approaches me I hand him my handful of pebbles and he tosses a gray stone into the fountain as well. We do it not to be disrespectful, but to clear I thoughts. I turn my head and glance at his profile. Sometimes I wonder why I have not taken him into my bed as a lover. I think everyone would understand it. But, then again, he and I have the same problem. We are both in love with Hephaestion Amyntor, and Hephaestion loves only Alexander.

Kasir is beautiful, and sometimes I wonder why I love Hephaestion when I look at him. He is built the same way. His hair is the same length, just a dark black, and his eyes have the same depth even though they are green. Kasir has fuller lips and perhaps rougher hands from wielding a sword for so long. He is not a commander like Hephaestion and I. He belongs in the phalanx. I wish though that I could find a way to get him some kind of horse, or another position, so that he did not need to fight. He is so handsome, just like Hephaestion, apart from the scar on the palm of his left hand. Once, when he was knocked to the ground, he used his hand to shove a blade away from him. The cut had been deep, gotten infected even, but here he was. The gods left him with me for some reason. Before he notices that I am looking at him he looks away.

"I hear that even Hephaestion has taken one of the Persian harlots into his chambers," Kasir tells me as he tosses another stone into the fountain. "Yet you are out here. That is strange."

"It is too early in the day to be bedding Persian women," I assure him. There is a quick smirk that touches his lips but he pushes it away. We both do. Love is not something that we are ready to admit just yet. We don't even really love Hephaestion. We just, I suppose, want to find out what we're missing. But love is something completely different.

"I like your current look."

I reach up and touch my nose. It is still sore from where I hit the floor. But at least it is not broken, just close to it. There is also not much swelling or blackening around my eyes. I've told most it is from the battle. Only those that know me well, sadly like Kasir, know that such an answer is a lie. I glance over at him and he tossed the handful of pebbles into the fountain. He then takes a step closer to me, and wraps his arms around my neck and waist, and pulls me to him. The kiss he bestows upon me is deep, full of ravaging passion, but it does not last long enough. He lets me go and with a simple flutter of the lashes leaves. As he steps away he takes my hand, only letting it go when he is out of reach.

It means the same thing that it always does. He will allow me entrance to his tent if I am to go to him. I should do it. I know that I should do it but I have not yet done so. After all this time, close to a year now, I have never gone to him. For a moment I close my eyes and let out my breath. It is midday, and there are things I should do, but there is only one thing I want to do. Yet, again, I do not do it. Instead I go on to my duties. But I also vow that I shall be in Kasir's embrace before long. These are no longer the times of war, just the after effects, but I still desire to be with Kasir. I have waited for all of my life to be with someone like him, at least when it comes to men.

0

0

0

"Just do me the favor of staying here," Hephaestion said as he stood. He watched her rise as well before she went and sat down in a corner. Already he'd told her to go on as she normally would. She just could not be out of the room. Others wondered about her but he was going to go and tell Alexander not to. She was just a slave, same as the rest, just she posed no threat. She wanted only her freedom.

Hephaestion made his way to Alexander's chambers. Upon entering he cast a glance at Bagoas. Bagoas took a step away from Alexander and put the comb he'd been using down. Alexander said something to him in Persian, which he already was trying to learn, and then Bagoas bowed his head. After doing so he left. As he passed Hephaestion, the other could tell that the slave feared him, but he was not sure why. Did he dislike the idea that Alexander would likely end up spending nights in his arms, yes. But would he ever do anything to harm the Persian? No, for that would only hurt Alexander as well.

"What have you found out?"

"Harmless," Hephaestion said as he wrapped an arm around Alexander, who still sat. He pressed a kiss to his neck then and Alexander tilted his head back. Hephaestion met his lips and kissed him softly. When the kiss ended he picked up the comb and continued where Bagoas had left off.

"You shouldn't have to do that," Alexander told him.

"I like to," Hephaestion said as he continued. Alexander smiled, for he knew that he did, and he himself did not mind the feeling. He glanced away for a moment though, remembering the woman that he'd just given him. What was her name? Oh yes, Miskaelah.

"What will you do with her?"

"With who, Miskaelah?"

"Yes."

Hephaestion shrugged, "I do not know. I believe that she is harmless to you. She is just a slave like the rest of them. She doesn't get along with the others though. Bagoas seems to be the only one that she has any connection with. Why? What would you have me do with her?"

"Perhaps, you could give us a son."

"Again with that," he said with a laugh as he picked up another chunk of Alexander's hair. He shook his head for a moment, almost laughing, but continued to work out the knots of battles. "Every time your mother pesters you about it, somehow you manage to pester me about it."

"I know," Alexander sighed. "Forgive me for it. I just hope that you get what you need out of life. Sometimes I fear that you follow me so much, you forget to do things that I should be doing."

"You will have children some day Alexander. I know you will," Hephaestion assured him. He stopped combing and put his chin upon Alexander's head and stared into the mirror with him. "Just because your parents were not the best does not mean that you will be like them. You're nothing like either of them already. What makes you think you'd be like them in parenting?"

"I just want you to be happy as well."

"I am happy," he assured him once more. "I'm with you."

"Just promise me, that if you get the opportunity and for some reason I do not see it, then take it. Don't make me force you. But if Miskaelah turns out to be something more than just another slave you're trying to liberate, do not let me hold you back. I wish you a son."

"When the time comes, I promise, I will give you a son."

Alexander smiled and tilted his head back once more. He kissed Hephaestion softly and then let him get back to his hair. Already he hoped that Miskaelah would be the one to bear Hephaestion a son. Not only would the child be beautiful, but hopefully wise like Hephaestion. But he knew that there was so much that they were going to have to do. Persia needed their attention now. He just hoped that Hephaestion and he would still have time for one another. Let alone, if he were to have a child, he'd first have to get time alone with Miskaelah. Hephaestion may just want to liberate her and free her. Alexander on the other hand hoped that she would be the one to carry Hephaestion's child. That was the true reason he'd given her to him. He wanted for Hephaestion to have a child, so that in essence, they could have a child.

0

0

0

A/N: Thank you again for reading. Please review. If I don't get back to you immediately forgive me, I currently have just gotten my wisdom teeth out, and my lower jaw really hurts! Hope all is well with you though, and that you enjoyed this update!


	6. Connections

Title: "Beyond the Battles"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 6, "Connections"

A/N: Historically, yes, Cassander cannot be placed at the Persian campaigns of Alexander. However, for this story his character is going to add depth. So while it is not historically accurate I hope that no one minds too much. Besides, what is fiction without some twists here and there?

Apart from this though, I have enjoyed the critique I am getting and I hope that it continues. Also, hope that everyone is enjoying the story. Especially Daisy, who should contact me to let me know what she thinks as of yet. Everyone else out there reading, feel free to leave me a review, or contact me as well. Either way I love hearing from the readers.

0

0

0

Miskaelah's PoV 

I am a fool for leaving his chambers, where he told me to stay, and where I was at least for the moment safe. I know all too well about disobeying orders and where it will put you. Often times, when I first came here, it was a slap on the hand. Sometimes a slap across the cheek. Yet as I grew older it became pelts with belts and so forth and I quickly learned my place. From that day on, the day they lashed my back ten times for my defiance, I learned to make sure that if I were to disobey it would be in a fashion that no other would hear of. If I were ordered not to go somewhere, then I would go to that place, just at night when there would be no one to see me creeping here and there. This palace is vast and its shadows even in the day can hide me. Still, with new rule, I must relearn my self-teachings. I must be careful. Therefore leaving the rooms of Hephaestion Amyntor was not the wisest thing to do.

Silently I walk down the halls but manage to keep my head up as I pass the few milling Greeks here and there. They all look at me with the same lust in their eyes. I even get a few whistles. Yet I think they all know not to touch me, or by now, they would have. Each time I pass one of them I expect them to attack me from behind, where I am weakest because I will not be able to defend myself well, especially if surprised. Again and again I think this but the attacks do not come. At least not yet. Again, I suspect they know that I am in the care of Hephaestion. It is this thought that makes me wonder about him. How much power does he really have here?

It is easy to see that the men are not fond of him. I've witnessed that already. When he took Alexander to the side and spoke with him the glares from the men around me were rather obvious. The ones that this king calls his Companions all looked at Hephaestion with hatred, and above all, envy. I wonder, if they hate him so much, then why does he have so much power? However I suppose that I already know the answer to such a question. It is Hephaestion that takes care of the military business when the king does not, and already I can guess that Hephaestion does a lot of that. I assume already that he does most of the king's work. So if he does his work and is bold enough to draw him aside, and get such envious glares, there is only one conclusion that I can make. Hephaestion Amyntor is not only general to Alexander the Great, but he is also his lover.

The thought of it does not bother me in the least. I would actually understand the pair of them better if it were to be true. It is all that makes sense between the two of them. It also makes sense why it was easy for me to see Hephaestion as the king, and I hear Stateira made the same mistake. He probably is the king to a greater extent then even the other commanders in the Macedonian ranks know. I bet that this is so. If their love runs deep it runs into everything.

I make my way down the hall, never lowering my head, but never raising my eyes. I know that it is still very foolish of me. But I manage to get to my destination without any real trouble. I open the door and enter, shutting the door behind me, and lean against it for a moment. I let out a deep breath of air that I have been holding before I step forward. I do this silently because already from the smell of incense I know that he is praying. Careful not to disturb him I walk around him and the various objects he has on the floor. I sit opposite of him and stare at him, but cross my legs and put my hands on my knees as he does. I even take breaths when he does. The incense at times burns my nose. Today is one of those days, when he burns what I think it too many for any god, but he would declare is not enough for a time like this.

There is always something beautiful about him as if he was merely a painting or a statue before me. They tell you one thing when your training begins to be one of the ladies to serve Darius. It is clearly told to you that you are not to fall in love. You are meant to pleasure your king. Pleasure him when he desires and that makes you good at what you do, but that is all you do. When they begin to train you they pair you with someone experienced. Someone that knows the ways of Darius and what pleasures him, and they teach you that, and also teach you what he doesn't like. In teaching both you know everything. Yet as most scribes and so forth, you really can never reach your full potential, because you are always held back.

I was scared at first but didn't let anyone see it. But when they paired me with him I think he already knew my fears. He seemed to for as soon as we were alone it was to begin. He was supposed to show me acts that I now know well but at the time could not even image. Instead, as they shut the door on the two of us, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. He just held me close to him and whispered things in my ears that I to this day do not know the meaning of. For almost an hour he held me, and then when he let me go, he leaned down and ever so carefully kissed me. That was when it began and from that point on I learned from him. Everything I know, I owe to him.

Many look down on him, even the women here, but I do not understand why. A part of him has been taken, yes, but the desire is still there. He is no less a man really. He can still make a woman tremble beneath him if he wants, for I have several times. Never will I understand why it is so wrong for just a piece of him to be gone. Neither he nor I seem to mind it. Others do though, but I suppose that is all cultural, and also it is due to the fact that they've never lain with him or another like him. If they would, they would know that nothing is different. Passion, desires, lust, joy, and pleasure can all be found within him just like any other. That is, if he is not better, which at times I imagine he is.

I would not know though. I was to be Darius' in a fortnight but now I shall never be his. I am not sure if this bothers me or pleases me. Darius did not love me, and this I always knew, and I knew that such was not to matter. But sometimes I would like to think that there should be some emotion there. I don't want to just be something brought in and out like a cow and traded here and there. I know also that I do not have that much choice. There really is nowhere else for me to go and even if there were I cannot leave now. Inhaling with him again I watch as his chest rises and then falls. Yes, perhaps if I were to be used in the ways that I am trained, it would be with someone that has some emotion. I want to be treated better than just a common whore is. Perhaps I should pray for that.

Forever we seem to sit. He is praying and I am watching him, unsure of what to really do. I would pray to his gods if I knew how. If I knew how I would even pray to the gods that are supposed to be mine. Dionysus was my mother's god and I would pray in his honor if I knew how. My father treasured Apollo though and said that I would someday grow to worship Athena. I wish I knew more about the ways of religion. But at least someone was kind enough long ago to explain to me who Athena was. After that explanation never again was I allowed to speak of her in this place though. She is constantly at the back of my mind though, are as many other memories, and many questions that I shall never have answered. Well, perhaps now with this Hellenic army here I may get to know a thing or two. Never would I ask outright, but soldiers speak things, and maybe on the edge of conversations I shall learn a few things.

He finally opens his eyes and looks at me. That is all he does. There is no greeting, just our eyes meeting, and he leans forward. He leans over the incense he has burning and over the rest of his relics and kisses me lightly upon the lips. It is not a kiss of passion or lust. Instead it is a kiss of companionship, and he kisses me once more in the same fashion, and then leans back. He blows out the incense and then rises and offers me his hand so that I may do so as well. I take his hand and let him help me up, and he holds me as he always does, my cheek pressed to his lithe chest. I wrap my arms around him and try not to cry, not only because it would wound my pride, but also I think that it would wound his. He told me, long ago, that I was the only one that has never cried. All of the others cried, but I was different he told me, because I did not. That, he claimed, meant that I would someday be meant for better things.

"You will always be mine," he whispers to me as I hold him. I hold him, as I never have before. There were times when I thought that I would never see him again and I did not hold him this tight. But now I truly worry. I may never see him again. Or worse, I may see him again every day for the rest of my life, and never get the chance to be with him again.

"They frighten me," I admit. For really they do. These men are not like the Persians. They do not seem to treasure anything. They seem to like blood on their swords for no reason. Perhaps that is how they keep them, always bloodied, for killing is easier than solving problems. He only looks down at me, into my eyes, and smiles softly before kissing me once more.

"You will be safe," he assures me. "The one that you are with is no harm. He loves the king, and the king loves him, and they protect one another. This already we can see."

"They will never let us go."

"I know," Bagoas says, and he means it. He still has his pride though and only nods. It is then that he takes his arms away from me and steps away. I know already what this step means and I still do not cry even though I want to so badly. He kisses me on the forehead, then on both cheeks, and he casts his eyes down at the ground for a moment. "You are a woman now. I have led you this far but now the journey is your own."

"And what if I do not want to leave you," I ask. My voice trembles because at any moment my tears are going to fall. I have never cried before. When my parents died I did not cry. Nothing has ever made me cry, not even the death of those that loved me most. I wonder why I do not cry now. I want to. The tears are there. But for some reason unknown to me, apart from pride I suppose, I cannot release them and let those salty tears run down my cheeks. He doesn't cry either. I can see the tears in his eyes as well but he does not cry. We hold back for one another and in doing so are holding back everything that we know.

"Go to him," Bagoas tells me as he leads me to the door. "Someday, far from now, together we'll be. But for now he is your master."

At the threshold he wraps his arms around me once more. He holds me tight and a tear falls from my eye. I reach up and wipe it away before he lets me go. He looks at me for a moment and smiles, and again tells me I have never cried, and that shows that I am destine for better things. I want to laugh. I want to tell him that this is killing me. I want to tell him that I want him and only him, no other destiny, no other lover. He kisses my forehead and I in turn kiss his. Then, as silently as I have come, I leave. When I stop and turn to see if he still watches me I find that he does not. So he is gone to me now. I turn, and I walk back to Hephaestion's rooms. I wonder how long it will take him to get back.

Suddenly all of my training is gone. I cannot remember what to do. When he comes back do I just offer myself to him or do I wait for him to approach me with such a request? I wonder how he will ask for me. Darius would do it with the wave of a hand, or so I was told. Bagoas would never have to ask for each of us just seemed to have a connection and we would know when the time was right. I wonder what they do in Macedonia. I wonder if each man there asks differently. I keep thinking this over and over again and do not know what to do. It would make sense to just lie on his bed and wait. That is what I am thinking when the door opens and he enters. I stand and reach up to the golden garment that covers my upper half. With the pull of one string it unties and I am about to do this when he closes the distance between us.

He takes my hand, the one that is about to let the garment fall, and removes it. Silently he wraps his arms around me and holds me much in the same way that Bagoas did. Hephaestion is stronger, taller, better built for battle. He is many things but he is not Bagoas yet for some reason I do not mind. I like being in his arms just the same. I hold him back and he puts a hand on the back of my head and before I know it I am crying. I try to pull away because I know this is not what you are supposed to do. I remember at least that. He does not let me go though.

He continues to hold me while I cry and eventually I stop. I think that I am out of tears. I feel wrong for crying upon his breast because there is a damp stop in his clothing. I do not even know what I look like but I am sure the liner around my eyes has run. I must look rather frightful now but still he leads me to the bed. He draws the sheets back and lifts me up and places me in bed. I am not sure what this means in his culture, but in mine, it would mean that he is protective of me. For a man to lift a woman off of the ground and place her in bed is a sign of him being protective, or in love, or both at the same time. Yet I suppose that he is just putting me where he wants me. I make sure that now I do not cry because I know that this will be the moment. He is going to take me, as Darius would have, and I will then be his. I close my eyes just for a second and take in some air. I am preparing myself for his hands to be on me, his lips, something. Anything.

Instead he pulls the sheets over me though and drops the veils around the bed. It is darker now and I suppose that maybe now he will come back. Perhaps he is shy and likes to be enclosed by the veils of the bed when he takes a woman. But he does not come back to me for such purposes. Instead he places a pitcher of water and a cup on the stand next to the bed. He glances at me once more before he leaves. I wonder what this means. Am I not good enough for him? Does he not want me now that I have cried? If I am not to his liking what will he do with me?

I think of many terrible answers. Some even involve my own death. But I then realize that I am on his bed. I am in his chambers. If he did not want me I would not be here now. I keep thinking things over and over in my head but eventually my eyes close and I begin to sleep. I am not sure what Hephaestion wants of me but I am willing to give it to him. I would gladly give it to him. He has just but to ask me for it.

0

0

0

"Have you taken her yet," Cassander asked as he took another sip from his cup of wine. Hephaestion shook his head but poured himself another cup of water. Cassander always had wondered what his obsession with water over wine was. For every cup of wine he drank he would drink three of water. It made no sense to him.

"You are too involved with my affairs," Hephaestion told him. Ptolemy sat next to him and even laughed at this. They all sat around a grand table. Harem girls danced here and there to foreign music. It was still rather breathtaking really. The Persian kings knew what they liked, and that was gold, and women.

"I would be if you had any."

"Cassander," Nearchus warned him. Cassander glanced over at him and then took another sip of wine. Nearchus made an attempt to cover up the warning. "There are a great many grand horses in the stables. They have fields of odd herbs and so forth. We could stay here on their crops and pheasants alone for at least a year before having to lift a hand."

"Can we not talk about campaigns for a moment," Cassander asked. A harem girl that had been eyeing him for some time came forward and sat on his lap at this moment. Clearly Cassander did not mind. The wine would do that do him. "See, this is what I want to speak of. Of women, of fun, things like that are what we should drink to. Not to more dull information about campaigns."

"The gods curse and bless you," Alexander said as he put a hand on Cassander's shoulder as he walked up behind him. He walked around the men and took a seat next to Hephaestion. Hephaestion smiled a little at the look on Cassander's face. The other's arrogance was soon gone though. But at least the harem girl stayed to keep him entertained. "Ah, but you are right. Let us speak of other matters."

Other matters were spoken of for a great deal of time. But while men began to tell tales of glory Alexander looked to Hephaestion. Hephaestion for a moment was being entertained by one of Ptolemy's stories. Yet he soon turned his attentions to Alexander.

"Where is Miskaelah," he asked.

"In my room sleeping," Hephaestion told him. He laughed quietly and then glanced at Alexander. "For trying to be subtle you really to pressure me. Are my promises not enough for you Alexander?"

"They are. And I do not mean to force you into anything. I meant only to ask because if she liked she would be welcome here. All are welcome here. It is a feast of my victory. No one that wants to be here should miss it."

"She is tired. Not to mention, there are many that are unsure of you. The people love you for the most part. But there are always those that need to be watched."

"I leave that paranoia to you," Alexander said with a laugh as he stood. "For now, I must retire though."

Hephaestion only nodded and leaned back. He finally took a sip from his wine cup. He watched Alexander when he got to the door. He noticed the simple look that he gave to Bagoas and the boy followed him out. Again he drank but all the while tried to remember that this was Alexander. He loved him for who he was, which meant he must understand his fault for wanting others, and must love that about him too.

"Jealous," a voice said from behind him. Hephaestion glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Cassander. For some odd reason Cassander now seemed as if he'd never at all been drinking. He leaned down and again whispered into Hephaestion's ear. "You know that you have but to give half of the men in this room that same look and they would follow you as well. Myself included."

That was all that Cassander said though for as soon as this escaped his lips he stood and was walking back to where he'd been sitting. Hephaestion watched him for a moment and then drank again. The suggestion of taking Cassander for a night as a lover gave him two thoughts. On one hand he would like to do so, because he needed companionship just like Alexander did, and he knew that Cassander would provide him with such. The thought of Cassander was not a bad one. He was not Alexander, but he had beauties in his own right, and he would likely be a good lover. Yet on the other hand he was not sure if he should. What would Alexander think if he were to know?

But then again there was only one way to find out. So as he stood he glanced over at Cassander. The glance was enough for Cassander lifted his own cup slightly and was even bold enough to wink at him. Hephaestion left the dining hall but waited outside in the corridor. He made sure he was hidden by the shadows, and he waited. It seemed like the longest wait of his life.


	7. Master of the Domain

Title: "Beyond the Battles"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 7, "Master of the Domain"

A/N: Thank you everyone for understanding why Cassander is here. I just made sure to mention that. But, since I've been asked not to make anyone wait to long, here is the next chapter. It is not greatly long, but OK. Longer sex chapters will follow, I promise. Enjoy.

Warning: This chapter is graphic. It is sexual. There is guy on guy action. No one freak out of anything. Also, there is position that will be described, so again don't freak out. If you're going to read this you're going to have to deal with some sex. Otherwise, I love you, and skip this chapter.

0

0

0

Hephaestion leaned against the wall, his hands behind him, steadying him. He watched for a moment how the shadows on the ground fought with the dim candlelight that was trying to creep across the floor. This amused him but did not take his mind away from what he was about to do. Yet, for the first time, he really didn't mind. This was something that he wanted to do and he planned to see it through. Again he glanced at the floor, watching the dance of the flames and the shadows, however this was cut short. As the door opened and Cassander emerged from the hall the candle was blown out. Hephaestion looked up but did not move, and Cassander approached.

"I for a moment did not think you were going to ever come," Hephaestion said to him quietly as he approached. His words were cut short though by Cassander, who kissed him as soon as he was close enough. Hephaestion did not move, for he was slightly shocked at Cassander's boldness. Cassander did not mind though. Instead he let the kiss fade, but pressing a hand to Hephaestion's cheek he merely grinned. The lust was in his eyes.

"I told you," Cassander assured him in a quiet manner. "You have but to ask and half of the men in that room shall follow you."

For a moment the uncertainty washed through him again. But he quickly pushed it away and leaned closer to Cassander. He kissed him and as he did removed his hands from the wall and brought them both to Cassander's hips. Cassander kissed him boldly, publicly, letting his tongue run over Hephaestion's lips before entering his mouth. Upon receiving entrance he drew Hephaestion's tongue to him, the fire uniting them, and with his own tongue massaged the inside of Hephaestion's mouth. He broke away after a moment though, not daring to get caught just yet. He pressed his lips to Hephaestion's ear and kissed his lobe lightly before licking his ear.

"Tell me what you want," Cassander whispered to him as he let his hand slide from Hephaestion's waist to his chest. He kept his hand there for a moment but then licked Hephaestion's neck before kissing his pulse. After doing this his hand slid lower and lower until it was over Hephaestion's groin. He pressed his hand there lightly and managed to get a stifled moan from Hephaestion. Whispering again he pressed his hand even more into Hephaestion, and both felt the warmth between them. "Let me take you to my room. Let me give you what you need, what you want, what you desire."

"Alright," Hephaestion whispered back as he titled his head slightly back. Cassander kissed his neck, which was now better exposed and then removed his hand. As quickly as he'd come he backed away from Hephaestion, leaving him slightly breathless. Hephaestion watched as Cassander motioned with a finger for him to follow him down the hall. Doing as he was told he began to follow Cassander. At the first corner they came to Cassander turned first and Hephaestion quickened his pace just slightly so that he could be in view of him again. Yet as he turned the corner he felt Cassander press his chest to his and push his back to the wall. There was a thrill in it, the lust that was between them. Cassander kissed him with a little more force now but then let him go and continued again.

It was like a dream, following Cassander. He would stop here and there and act as if he meant to be teasing. Once he even turned and stopped only so that Hephaestion could reach him. After placing a passionate kiss upon his lips Cassander backed away once more. Yet then he opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Hephaestion followed, shutting the door behind him. He even locked it, just in case, for you never knew when Alexander would call upon his generals. Hephaestion looked up and at the darkness of the room. He took a few steps forward and then stopped. Hands were quickly on his chest and Cassander held him from behind. He moved his hair, playing with each strand as he did so, and again whispered faintly to Hephaestion.

"What do you like," Cassander whispered as he began to pull Hephaestion's clothing away from him. Before Hephaestion could manage to catch his breath his chest was bare. As he found the words Cassander kissed his back, between his shoulder blades, and ran his tongue over him.

"I can't remember," Hephaestion said, slightly out of breath. It was a true statement. He couldn't remember what he liked anymore, not personally. He knew that he loved being in Alexander's embrace. He knew that when they were together he was happy. But he could not remember what he truly liked, what truly made everything worth while to him. He didn't know anymore, but his answer did not bother Cassander in the least.

Hephaestion turned and let Cassander wrap his arms around his waist. Cassander drew him closer and then pressed his lips to Hephaestion's. He kissed him deeply, taking all of him in as he did so, and at the same time let his hands wander. First he let his hand wander up until it was pressed against the base of Hephaestion's neck, and he let his fingers wind around strands of Hephaestion's dark hair. The other he slid lower and again placed his palm over Hephaestion's groin. Still heatedly kissing him he managed to pull away the rest of Hephaestion's clothing, apart from the loincloth that still covered him, and Hephaestion did the same to him.

After a few moments Cassander maneuvered them both backwards. Hephaestion sat on the bed and let Cassander stand before him. He kissed his navel, all worries now gone from him. As he kissed his navel Cassander ran a hand through Hephaestion's hair and drew in a breath as Hephaestion's tongue suggestively slid into his navel. Cassander tilted Hephaestion's head back and then kissed him again and this time as he did Hephaestion slid the remaining loincloth away from Cassander. He placed both hands on the back of Cassander's thighs and pulled him closer.

Cassander let Hephaestion pull him onto the bed with him. But he had something planned for them. Something that would make sure that Hephaestion would not forget him. He leaned over Hephaestion and stripped him from his own remaining clothing. Next he put his hand over Hephaestion's arousal, and rubbed his thumb over his tip, causing him to loose a small piece of himself already. Alexander may be a great ruler, there was no doubt in that. Cassander doubted only his ability to please Hephaestion. Cassander continued to rub him and then leaned down, kissing him passionately. Hephaestion made a move to pull him closer, and Cassander knew then that he'd done this a thousand times. Never did Alexander let him explore. Which was perhaps why Alexander was not here now.

"Let me show you something," Cassander whispered as he kissed him again. Hephaestion looked up at him and then nodded softly. Cassander pushed Hephaestion further back onto the bed and then climbed onto the bed beside him. He crawled around him, running a hand over Hephaestion's chest as he did so. He tilted Hephaestion's head back, now being behind him, and put a hand on his chest. Slowly he broke away from his kiss and moved his lips to Hephaestion's chest. In doing so his own chest was now to a point where Hephaestion could kiss him. He did, not missing the opportunity in the least. The exploration of whatever this was he liked.

Before he knew what was happening Cassander moved even lower, carefully almost crawling over him like a cat, and kissed his lower pelvic region. Cassander took Hephaestion in his mouth, sucking lightly and tenderly at him, and Hephaestion drew in a breath. He too then tilted his head back did the same to Cassander. After a moment it was done though. Cassander rolled onto his back next to Hephaestion and then lifted himself onto an elbow. He smiled quickly as he looked at Hephaestion, who held not only a tired, but rather almost confused look upon his face. Cassander took a finger and pulled a lock of wet hair away from Hephaestion's cheek. He leaned closer and pressed a light kiss to Hephaestion's cheek. Hephaestion finally blinked and turned his head slightly to look at him.

"Well?"

"I don't know yet," Hephaestion said. "I'm still letting it sink in."

"You should not let Alexander hold you back. There are many men that would take you places you have never been. Do not stay with him only. He won't teach you what others will." Cassander smiled for a moment then sat up. Hephaestion lay where he was though, still catching his breathing. He after a moment sat up and wrapped an arm around Cassander. He kissed him deeply, letting him know that this was not something he would never again do with him. Standing he threw his clothes quickly on and then turned back to face Cassander. His eyes spoke to Cassander, and the other smiled before replying. "Tomorrow night, after dinner, come back to me."

"I will," Hephaestion said with a nod before he left the room. Cassander watched him go. Apparently having him was not so complicated. He understood Hephaestion somewhat. He knew that there were passions that Hephaestion had never shown, or been aloud really to show. But things were different with him because he did not need to love Hephaestion. He just needed to take him, love him, have him. That was what he needed from him. Not a commitment but a body. And luckily, Hephaestion was currently willing to give him that, which put him in the perfect position.


	8. Stages

Title: "Beyond the Battles"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 8, "Stages"

A/N: Sorry for the pause in updating. I went through some personal relationship problems, which may account for some of the last chapter, and decided to put this away until I was ready to start again. Rereading the last chapter I don't think that it is exactly like one of the 'Campaigns', yet I do see the reader's concerns about how the chapter presented itself. However, this chapter should correct some of that, or at least I hope it will. Thank you all for the reviews, and I look forward to getting more. Let me know how this comes off.

0

0

0

"Alexander," he whispered as he leaned over him. He put a hand on his shoulder but decided against shaking him awake. Instead he reached out and pulled a lock of his blond hair away from his face so that he could better stare at his profile. The sun shone down upon him, illuminated his features, and he seemed all the more beautiful. For a moment he watched him, grateful to have him, then whispered his name again.

This time the king slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed the sleep lightly away from his eyes then smiled back up at him. There was an understanding between them that could not be broken. It was unbreakable, even after the things both of them had done last night, for they were truly one. He continued to stare down at him before leaning down and kissing him lightly upon the lips.

"Already the men speak," Hephaestion teased him playfully as he tousled Alexander's hair with a hand before he rose. Alexander shifted, repositioning himself in bed, and yawned lightly. Hephaestion made his way to his things and already was readying his outfit for the day.

"But what do they say," Alexander said as he reached for the goblet of water that sat on the stand next to the bed. It was another of Hephaestion's gifts to him this morning. The water had been warmed, with a drop of honey and thyme put in it as well. Alexander drank it down and watched as Hephaestion laughed at his question.

"Just tell me how he was," Hephaestion told him.

"Different," Alexander said shortly. In truth he did not want to share this experience with Hephaestion. He'd tell him from time to time, when especially Hephaestion knew of his promiscuous activities, yet today was different. There was nothing that he'd stopped loving about Hephaestion and started to love within Bagoas. But something kept him from saying anything more and he was not yet sure truly of what it was.

Hephaestion did not seem to mind in the least the abrupt end to this conversation. Instead he set Alexander's dressing garments down and then held out a hand. Alexander took it gladly and allowed Hephaestion to dress him. There was something far more sensual in this than anything they'd ever done before. Hephaestion placed a faint kiss to his lips when he finished and took his hand. He squeezed it slightly, assuring him of his devotion, and then made his way to the door. Alexander smiled as he watched him go, arms folded, thinking that there was nothing better than Hephaestion in this world.

0

0

0

Miskaelah turned as the door opened and Hephaestion entered the room. He'd not come back to his rooms all night. This morning he'd been with Alexander and the rest of his commanders, discussing she assumed what to do now with Persia. In the time that he'd been gone she'd felt free enough to go and search out Bagoas. However, she learned quickly that perhaps Hephaestion's warnings were correct, and she should have never left the room. He approached her and the smile that had brought life to this room faded away into a frown. He stopped just before her, slightly in her space, yet not too close to make her feel uncomfortable. Carefully he reached out and with two fingers touched the bruise and small cut just beside her right eye. It was hard not to wince, and she did this.

It was foolish to go looking for Bagoas when there were so many of these Macedonian swine about the palace. All of the civilized ones must have been at Alexander's side. She'd been on her way to Bagoas' rooms when she had been stopped by a tall stranger, yet definitely someone she had not known before, and he'd crudely grabbed her. It was in her nature, even if she'd not known if before, to fight and she had shoved him away. In doing such she'd received this blow to the face. It could have been worse and this was why she'd not complained. Instead she'd remained on the floor until she bowed her head and the man left. Luckily he'd done nothing else to her.

"Who did this," Hephaestion asked in a soothing tone. He drew her by the arm to a chair and sat her immediately down. At first she only looked up at him as he, after leaving her for a moment, pressed a damp and warm cloth against the bruise. She winced initially yet the pain was soothed. Whether it was by his touch or by the warmth she did not know.

"It does not matter," she said faintly and she then reached up and took the cloth from him and held it herself. Hephaestion reached to a tendril of her hair and pushed it away from the bruise. "You told me to stay here and I did not. I hope you are not angry with me."

Her fingers trembled and he reached for her hand. He gently put his hand over hers and relaxed her fingers until she let her hand fall. Hephaestion moved closer to her, kneeling now before her, and carefully looked at the bruise. The cut was small, but in the eyes of a woman it may be considered detrimental. Hephaestion wiped the cut deliberately to see if it still yet bled. It did not though, having been done some time ago, and he then just set the cloth back over it.

"Would you tell me who he was," he asked, "if you saw him?"

She said nothing. Instead she stared at his eyes for a moment. They were the color of the Mediterranean, where the sands met the water, and where the silver fish swam. She remembered this from her childhood, and nothing else, and this must be some sign from some god. Arias reached out and put a hand under his chin and then lifted his head lightly. In the most natural way she then leaned forward, having a height advantage at the moment, and kissed him. At first he was unresponsive but just as she began to draw back his lips took hers. He kissed her softly at first, lips barely touching hers, but even this caused her to grow weak. However this was only the beginning for after a moment of this he then began to kiss her as if he would die did he not.

His lips called to hers, pulling hers to him, and his hand left her cheek and wrapped around her neck. Hephaestion kissed her deeply but leaned back after a moment. He stared at her for a moment and then stood and walked tot he other side of the room. Forcing his thoughts away from her he put the cloth back into the basin of water. She said nothing though, and instead she stood, and went to the bathing room. It was part of her job title here to know what he wanted, and he yearned for a bath, and had since he'd come in the room. She readied the bath and when it was ready she exited, telling him in faint words that he could bathe, and as he did she would take his chifton and any other garments to be washed.

0

0

0

Hephaestion dried himself and then stepped out of the room. He wore nothing but a robe, yet tied the sash firmly. He expected to see Miskaelah but did not. For a moment he wished he would have told her not to worry with his things. Yet she was now undoubtedly washing what he'd handed her when she'd entered the bathing room. Everything inside of his body ached for her, mentally and physically, when she'd entered.

Unlike him, she seemed to take this all too professionally. She did not cast even a simple glance at him. Instead she picked up the clothing on the chair, which he'd even folded, and then turned and left quickly. Hephaestion watched her go and then slid lower into the tub. The warm water soothed him and he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was unsure when it happened but eventually he was asleep, and when he woke his skin pruned, and the water was cool now. Hephaestion ran a hand through his hair now and glanced once more about his chambers.

Again he wondered why he'd been given something so big. He would have been suited fine in a one roomed simple soldier's quarter. Yet Alexander had given most of his command these grand rooms in the palace. Not only did he feel that it was too grand, but it was too large, for he had to walk around for some time before he was sure Miskaelah was gone. There was a writing room even, the bedchamber, the center meeting room, and the bathing room, which was as grand as all the other rooms.

Whereas when he'd started his bath the sun was shining high in the sky it was now beginning to set. Hephaestion went to a wardrobe and found none of his things. They'd all been dirty, but he was not yet ready to wash them. This left him only with a pair of Persian trousers, which he had no problem with, and he slid them on. He kept the robe on but made no move to cover himself further. Just as he was running a hand through his hair again there was a knock at the door. Hephaestion pulled the door open, recognizing one of Alexander's pages, and held it open for him. However the boy declined entry.

"I was told by the king," he began. "To tell you that he requests you go to him before the feasting hall. He has something he'd like to tell you privately."

"Thank you Theais," Hephaestion said. The boy began to leave but Hephaestion drawing a breath caused him to stop. "There is no need to go back and relay such a simple message. I'll go now in fact. Go and have some time to yourself Theais. I doubt Alexander will require you for the rest of the night."

The boy nodded then scurried down the hall. Hephaestion exited the room, shutting the door behind him, and made his way to Alexander's chambers. He entered without knocking, fearing nothing about doing so. Alexander wrapped his arms around him as soon as he came into view. Hephaestion let Alexander kiss him, and denied himself not either. Alexander had that glimmer in his eyes, the one he got when he'd done something he knew would make Hephaestion proud, or perhaps if he'd bought him some grand gift.

"I saw Miskaelah in the hallway," Alexander told him. "I even asked her about the bruise on her cheek."

"I am working on that."

"Yes, but Bagoas planned to dance tonight. He mentioned something to me though, about Miskaelah. Did she tell you yet that she danced?"

"No," Hephaestion said with a shake of the head. Alexander drew him further into the room and sat Hephaestion down on a chair before a mirror. He pulled Hephaestion's hair back and ran his fingers through it. He continued for some time doing this, massaging Hephaestion's scalp as he did so, and continued. He hoped that if he worked at it a few more minutes the dampness would be less.

"She is going to dance tonight," Alexander said as he continued with Hephaestion's hair. He glanced up to see perhaps if he could see any emotion in Hephaestion's eyes but alas could not. He would have to wait and see what would play out before him tonight.


	9. Dances

Title: "Beyond the Battles"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 9, "Dances"

A/N: First I must thank everyone for their reviews. Queendel here are the answers to your questions. 1- At the moment I cannot disclose who the brute that hit Miskaelah is yet but it will be disclosed, etc., in another chapter. 2- Hephaestion is lighter in the last chapter compared to the previous because he's reached a point of understanding, which shall be discussed in this chapter. 3- Alexander has his reasons for being distant about sharing his experience with Bagoas. It will be discussed later but it really has to do with, in part at least, that he actually does find Bagoas not only attractive, but perhaps as someone he can trust. In the new relationship he's building with Bagoas, he is reluctant to tell Hephaestion, because this really is the first lover he's ever taken that has evoked emotions in him that he'd saved previously only for Hephaestion. Thank you for your questions though, I hope my answers suit you. Also, thank you so much for your concern. I hope that now my posts become more frequent. Note: Sexual scenes in this chapter, some graphic sexual behavior, so I did warn.

0

0

0

Hephaestion's PoV- 

I have been expecting it since I entered at his side. Yet now as I sit and the light of the torches begins to fall over her lightly tanned skin I am not sure if I've expected enough. There is a shimmer to her taunt chest as the fire's light touches it. Her head is down and tendrils of her hair fall over her face perfectly, as if they have been arranged there. Bagoas stands behind her, an arm around her and holding her by the waist with a hand, he rests his eyes behind her. She does not look up, doesn't even move, and if you were wise you'd think she was a painted statue. She is lovely.

I sit back in my chair and try to sip my wine as if she means nothing to me. But I cannot deny it any longer, not to myself at least, because there is something about her that makes my blood run warm. I wait, as all others do, and suddenly the music strikes up. Persian music is far different from our own and I must say that there is more passion to it. The beat is fast, rhythmic, and far more entrancing even. With the start I think she will begin but they wait until there is a beat of a drum. Suddenly she takes a step forward and rolls her shoulders back, moving her taunt stomach as she does this, and she turns to the side and the skirt flutters about her. All the way up her thigh is exposed as the thin metal chains of gold wrap around her. Already I'm entranced with her as she begins to move her body as if she has no bones in her body. She bends, moves in ways I have never seen before, and all the while I try hard to swallow.

Bagoas dances along with her and I begin to understand this dance even though there are no words and I've never heard this music before. It is a dance of lust. By the way they dance, coming so close to each other and then one moves away slyly, I have come to such decisions. He is a wonderful dancer, however, he is nothing compared to her. She spins and she goes to the floor. I worry at first that she has fallen but she is then on the grounds, bending backwards, and he leans over her. Both move their hands, meanings I do not understand, but I understand her passions. This is not something she has been taught to do, but something she enjoys to do, and something she is very good at. For the first time I wonder about her relationship with Bagoas.

The dance lasts some time but I do not realize it. I focus only on her and when she stops, beads of sweat on her stomach, her hair wild, breaths a little quicker; I swallow and look away. I fear that if she looks over at me she will know my desires. After a moment, as Alexander praises them both and raises his goblet, I steal a glance at her. Her eyes leave Bagoas and come to meet mine, and I cannot look away, but after a second she does because that is what is expected of her. Miskaelah then wanders out of sight, through many of the men, and I find myself starting a conversation with Ptolemy. However, all the while I am thinking of her.

0

0

0

Night had come and was in her center now as Arias slept. She slept soundly, the grand couch far better than what she was used to. In her sleep something seemed to call out to her though. Without even realizing it the voice got what it wanted and she slowly opened her eyes. She turned her gaze towards the shadow in the room, following the darkness on the floor until her eyes found Hephaestion's. He immediately looked uneasily down at his hands and then swallowed before looking back up at her. Yet he at first had no words, just exhaled and gazed at her, and she began to make a move to get up.

"No," he said quietly, "there is no need to get up. I was just watching you. I wanted to say that you did wonderfully tonight. Forgive me for waking you."

Miskaelah sat up slightly and leaned against the back of the couch. With her eyes she called her to him and he slowly crossed the space between them. Hephaestion stopped in front of her, and she took the hand at his side, and pressed a kiss to his exposed belly. He did not let her do more though, not because he did not want her to, but because she was not cheap to him. To him she was something of value and he sunk to his knees before her. He looked up at her for a moment, certainty and uncertainty both in his eyes. Still keeping his eyes locked with hers he put a hand on her calf and lightly ran it up and down, tenderly touching her, all signs of a general or warrior washing away from him.

He leaned down, shadows coving his face, which was already being somewhat lit by the torch in the corner of the room, and kissed her knee. His lips were tender, warm, and for the most part caring. Hephaestion then put his hands behind the bend of her knee and pulled her towards him. She slid down the couch, not even her head now touching the back. Still she wore the chained skirt and Hephaestion ran a hand over her thigh, and over the thin chains as well, and he then reached to her waist. He unclipped the clip that held the chains and she lifted her back and he pulled the chains away. Next he came closer to her, his body fitting perfectly between her thighs, and he pressed a kiss again to her right knee. Continuing he kissed up her thigh, his hands running up and down her thigh as well. His hands founder her tight chest and he massaged her stomach as he moved his lips to her inner thigh.

Never before had he been with a woman but he just seemed to know, finding his way slowly, and tenderly. She let out a small breath of air, which he heard, and she spread her legs apart slightly further as he kissed her thigh. He pulled the rest of the outfit away and placed it on the floor as to not make noise. She put her hands over his, which searched her stomach, and she let her head fall back. Hephaestion kissed her thigh, and he then moved to her center, where he kissed at the side of her for a moment. He let his tongue slide slightly into her and he continued this, moving his tongue in and out of her, before he finally stopped his teasing. With his tongue he flicked her clit and she trembled beneath him, her hands pressing into his, a cry of passion escaping her. He did this again and slid one hand away from her. As he kissed at the inside of her he slid two fingers inside of her, preparing her for what was yet to come, and he turned his head and kissed her thigh again. Moving up he kissed her stomach, moving her hand with his, pressing the back of her hand into the couch.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply as he slid his fingers further into her. He ran his tongue over her lower lip as he kissed her until she allowed him entry to her mouth. She put her free arm on the back of his neck and he continued to kiss her. Hephaestion removed his hand from her when he felt she was wet enough and placed his hands at the sides of her breasts. He unclasped the corset and then tossed it aside as well. He put a hand over one of her breasts and massaged her for a moment, her nipple quickly hardening, and continued to kiss her. There were short breaths of air between breaths and he gave her a moment to get air as he moved to kissing her neck.

She panted beneath him and he pulled away from her for a moment. He stared down at her as he removed the silk robe, letting it slide smoothly over his shoulders, and float to the ground behind him. Then he stood, stopping her with a hand as he did this for she tried to rise too, and removed his trousers. Miskaelah stared in awe at him as he stood there. He reached down, taking her from behind the knees with his powerful arms, and he turned her back so that she was lying upon the couch again. He put a leg over her, the couch big enough for the both of them, but did nothing immediately. Instead he kissed her, pushing tendrils of her hair away from her cheeks, which he in turn kissed as well. Everything about her was innocent in this moment before she could barely breath, let alone utter what she wanted to say to him, wanting to tell him to take her. He need do nothing fancy, but he did, and she loved it all the more. Miskaelah moved her legs, giving him more room, and his arousal then pressed against her lower body. He entered her not though, still kissing her, licking her nipple and gently sucking it.

"Hephaestion," she moaned breathlessly, and he moved his fingers back to her. He knew just from this that she'd never been truly filled by a man. He kissed her deeply upon the lips once more before he lifted himself from her slightly. He removed his hands and put them upon her waist. Then, as she quivered beneath him, he moved the tip of his penis to her opening. She licked her lower lip and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes, as he began to enter her. She bit her lower lip as broke into her, and he stopped, seeing the wince she gave. She let out a breath and then turned her head and looked up at him. There was a tear in her eye and he leaned down and kissed her, wiping it away with a hand.

She shifted beneath him, taking him in, her body adjusting to his thickness. He did nothing but kiss her in this time, more than willing to wait. More than willing to stop if that was what she needed. Yet she gave a soft nod just after a kiss and he was given his answer. Slowly he shifted himself inside of her, lightly sliding backward, and then forward, rocking her beneath him. She let out a gasp along with a noise he'd never heard before but knew was pleasure. He kissed her as he slowly slid in and out of her, and he moved his hand between them, his finger finding her clit and softly stroking it between each thrust. Miskaelah met his lips willingly, feeling as he seemed to grow inside of her, and then with a thrust he touched a part of her she did not even know that she had.

She had heard of men and their passions but never of her own. Hephaestion felt her climax though and smiled softly. Before he came himself he put his lips on her shoulder. He even tried to stifle a cry as he spilled himself inside of her warmth. After doing so he breathed lightly on her neck, sending a shiver over her. It took a moment for him to catch his breath and he then kissed her softly upon her swollen lips. Carefully after just holding her against him he pulled out of her, hoping it caused no more pain. He lifted himself from her but kissed her everywhere, her entire face, breasts, shoulders, hands, chest…everything and anything he could reach from the angle.

"Come," he whispered to her. "You sleep in my bed, for it is where you belong."

He meant it too, not because of what she had been, because she was no longer property. She was something that he loved, someone that he loved, and nothing could change that. He lifted her in his arms, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, as he transferred her to the bed. He pulled the covers back, successfully holding her with one arm, and then set her down. Hephaestion lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her, and her eyes fluttered from exhaustion of the first time. He cradled her against him, her head on his breast, and she was soon sound asleep as he massaged her scalp with a hand. Staring down at her he understood now why Alexander did not tell him about Bagoas…because things had changed in Persia. They now both knew how to give their heart to another.

0

0

A/N: All comments, questions, etc are welcome. Dropping reviews is a way to make me love you. Or at least like you lots. Either one you want! Hope to post again soon, see everyone then!


	10. Persia's Changes

Title: Beyond the Battles 

Author: Baliansword

Chapter: 10, "Persia's Changes"

A/N: Thanks everyone for your concern. I'm going through some hard times with my boyfriend at the moment. So I had to take a break from the writing for a few days. So sorry! Hope this chapter isn't too late!

0

0

0

He leaned over him, kissing his forehead lightly. There was not response at first, but he kissed him again, heart fluttering and mind racing. After a moment Alexander turned his cheek. Slowly opening his eyes he smiled up at Hephaestion, who was obviously in the greatest of moods. Hephaestion kissed his forehead once more before crawling onto the bed next to him. There was something different about him, something changed, and as he looked at the spark in his eye he already knew what it was. So Persia had changed him too.

"Well," Alexander said as he, still rather tired, positioned his head on Hephaestion's chest. He waited for a moment, breathing lightly on Hephaestion's exposed flesh. Hephaestion's mood seemed to lessen for a moment as he ran his finger's through Alexander's golden hair. For a moment the king thought that he had angered Hephaestion, and was about to say something, but Hephaestion merely drew in a breath.

"She's not you," he said faintly, toying with his hair to soothe his mind. It was hard to utter the words, for there had never been another, apart from Cassander. And even that was recent. Alexander, however, was usually the one that would tell him of his extravagant nights with others. It hurt, sometimes, but never too much, because he always came back to him. Yet for him to be the one detailing the previous night, it was different. Part of him felt as if he'd let Alexander down and the other piece of him told him that it was fine, it was needed, just like it was needed for Alexander to wander from time to time. It took him a moment to settle his nerves, he'd been so excited to tell him, but now he was not sure.

"Go on," Alexander encouraged him though. He reached up, pressing a hand over Hephaestion's, and kissed his palm. Hephaestion laughed for a moment, quietly, and then continued.

"There was something different," he told him, sharing his soul with a smile. He paused, thinking. "Ah, Alexander, it was wonderful. Different from you and I, but fragile, passionate, still blissful. It was as if for just a moment I knew everything would be fine. Like…the time in Pella, in the caves, when we were younger. Do you remember the time I speak of?"

"I do," Alexander said as he curled up further upon Hephaestion's chest. He was warm even though it seemed cold in the room. It was likely from the breeze. Alexander kissed his chest softly, blowing his breath faintly upon him, wishing he would continue. He'd done the same many times before. It should not have been so hard for Hephaestion.

"It was like that," he said, "new and exciting, but terrifying at the same time. I was afraid at first, but somehow, things just made since. Like they did with you."

"Oh Hephaestion," Alexander said as he pushed himself up and rolled out of bed. He threw a robe on and went to the water basin to wash his face. His next words were bitter, even though he did not mean for them to be. "You've always been good at anything you set out to do."

Hephaestion sat up, glancing down at his hands. He said nothing, just glanced up at Alexander. His cerulean eyes hid nothing from the other though. Alexander sighed as he splashed water upon his face. It need not be said that he did not mean the words as they came out. In truth he was worried for him, unsure of what was going to happen here, and overall he loved him. Sharing him was something he was going to have to do. He could not live by a double standard. Yet, it was easier said and thought, than seen and done.

"I told Ptolemy that I would meet with him this morning. Parmenion and Nearchus are joining. You're welcome to come," Alexander told him as he began to dress. He usually never dressed himself when Hephaestion was present but for the first time in a long time Hephaestion just sat and watched him. It was amazing how the fabrics seemed to melt upon his skin and mold to him as if he were born with them. There was something perfect about everything he did to dress, each movement, each lacing put perfectly in place. Yet silence never lasted long with Alexander.

"However," he continued, "I ran into Cassander last night. He was looking for you. I told him where he could find you, since the matter seemed pressing. Did he manage to deliver his message?"

"No," Hephaestion responded as he rose from the bed. He paused, glancing at Alexander, wondering again if he'd done something wrong. However there was this whisper in the back of his mind, telling him to be regretful for nothing, for he was not merely Alexander's. "Go ahead and meet with Ptolemy, there are things I must attend to. The supplies inventory has to be checked."

"You don't have to start that yet," Alexander assured him, meaning it. But then again this was Hephaestion. If there were anything that needed to be done, it would be done as soon as he heard of it. Hephaestion said nothing more. He instead left the room, definitely not in the same mood he'd entered with. Alexander watched him go before lowering his voice, but looking up at the gods. He whispered, "Aphrodite, I beg of you My Lady, protect him. Give him what his heart desires, yet keep him from pain, and re-gift him back to me."

0

0

0

A/N: Short….I know. But it is something to fill the time while writing the next chapter. I promise to try to quicken the pace again. However, you know how bratty boyfriends can be. They ruin your Muse! Anyway, sorting that out, but realizing you are all my favorites! I write to keep you pleased, so review if you have time, forgive me for being a slow updater.


	11. Divisions

Title: Beyond the Battles 

Author: Baliansword

Chapter: 11, "Divisions"

A/N: We are back on track! Thank you so much everyone for your support, and continued reading, as well as reviews. Queendel, your answers will be found. Mlygia, the answer to the mention of Kasir comes in this chapter. I'm glad that you find him interesting! Queen, I'll go ahead and email you some info, and webs, about the questions you sent me for the prior chapter. With that, here we go….

0

0

0

Kasir's PoV- 

There is nothing visibly different about him as he sulks away down the hall. I'm not sure what has gone on between him and our king, but as always, it is the beautiful blue eyed one that leaves. He is like a small dog, when kicked he runs, his tail between his legs. It is the only analogy that suits the situation. I continue my strides though as if I did not see him at all. Alexander will be at some meeting with Ptolemy, whom I begin to think less and less of, and even worse than that he'll be with Nearchus as well. It can mean only one thing, these circumstances, that Hephaestion will be attending to other business. Since we have just begun to settle in this means that without a doubt he'll go over the inventory of the army supplies. Such a wonder, managing to get everything done, running the army where Alexander cannot.

At the moment he is going to go change. It is not hard to figure him out, for at times like these he is rather predictable. I continue my route, finding my way to Cassander's rooms. Perhaps I should have knocked when I came to his door but I did not. Instead, entering in a moderate rush, I walk in on a scene all to familiar. Cassander sighs, or perhaps it is some sort of panting, but rolls off of the Persian concubine he's been pleasuring himself with. She doesn't seem to mind. Maybe she too is used to interruptions like these, for I'm sure Darius had business as well. Cassander just lies there, staring up, and I glare slightly at the concubine as she passes me. Cassander pulls the sheet over himself but continues to breathe heavily, then glances over at me, damp hair covering a cheek.

"Hephaestion is preparing to do inventory," I tell him, voice flat, as I pull out a chair. I sit and look away out of courtesy as Cassander stands. He begins to pull on a chiton. Honestly I cannot manage to keep my eyes off of him this long. I steal a quick glance, staring at the sweat dripping on his back, the curve where his buttocks meet his thighs. However I look away before he notices that I am infatuated with him.

"How do you know," he asks me, as he always does. He is kind as if he fears that angering me could ruin our friendship. It would not. His anger has always been kept under control around me, but I've seen him angry with others, and it causes others to fear him. I, on the other hand, wish we could fight for a few moments. He continues to dress and I glance down at my hand, inspecting a cut on a finger, and I try to remember where I got it. Quickly I loose interest in that though.

"I do," is all that I say. He knows me. There are too many people in the world that use too many words. If you can justify your intentions with fewer, then do so. Wasting time that belongs to those that painstakingly listen to you only pisses them off. I hate listening to those that speak too much. So I make up for the time by making sure I offer in my answers only what is needed. Cassander understands this. Others think me arrogant.

"What about Miskaelah?"

"She's proven useful," I answer. Cassander stops, finished dressing, and he turns to look at me. For the first time he seems to notice that I perhaps and slightly frustrated with him. I cannot deny it. I do not enjoy walking in on him whilst he is in the middle of an escapade with another. I've all too often thought of myself being wrapped in his arms, in such a warm embrace, tangled with him as he is with others. Never does it happen but I remain strong, even though my voice betrays me, for my emotions come from my little words.

"What is wrong," he asks. He knows now, for he comes and kneels before me. I look up, over his head, but he lifts a hand to touch my cheek. It causes me to look down, as he wants, and he smiles for a moment. He wraps a hand in my hair and brings my forehead to his. Whispering to me I feel his breath upon my skin, tingling. "I have explained this to you before. There will come a day."

"I know," I say as I stand. I move away from him, not wishing to speak to him. Of course we have had such a talk before. He continues to tell me that it is not me that he rejects. He wants to be mine, likely not as much as I want to be his, but at least there are some mutual feelings. However, he does not believe that the time is right. What that means I shall never know I fear. With the constant battles, and all the other chaos in this world, by the time he makes up his mind I could likely be dead. I leave him, not knowing what he is thinking, and decide that it would be a wonderful day to go meander around wherever Hephaestion is likely to go.

0

0

0

Hephaestion cast a glance over his shoulder as Kasir approached. There was something about the imaging of this man that took him aback each time he saw him. However, of everything, it was the way that the sun hit his hair and seemed to reflect to his eyes, which became a wonder to him. He had the sleekest, and blackest hair, but in the sun it seemed lighter. The rays that hit his hair lightened his face though, brining out those emerald eyes, which were deep and held a thousand secrets he knew. Kasir stopped beside him, crossing his arms immediately as he did so, and just watched as Hephaestion sent a few others to work. Hephaestion noticed, from his profile, that his lips were full and lush.

"Are you here on Cassander's business or your own," Hephaestion asked as he quickly wrote down a few quick pieces of information. He folded the parchment upon which he wrote and sent it with a scribe away. Kasir just watched, wondering what it would take to get him to be his, if only for once. Hephaestion brought his eyes to meet Kasir's, wondering if he'd said something wrong. Of course he had. He'd been harsh when Kasir had nothing to do with his current bout of anger. Or was it betrayal?

"My own," Kasir answered. He had not truly noticed Hephaestion's anger, was aware of it slightly, but knew it was not aimed at him. Kasir picked up a broken sword and studied it for a moment. Blades that broke had become a problem as of late. Some said that perhaps the Persians had blades of a different metal, which cut through all others, and especially through men. Kasir had seen Persian blades up close though. They were no different from those from Macedonia. Both killed, and both would eventually bend and break. It just so happened that the Macedonian blades somehow tended to do it sooner.

"I came," he continued, "to ask you how you enjoyed Cassander."

That was all that needed to be said. Hephaestion turned his head so quickly it was amazing that it did not fall off. Kasir tossed the blade down upon the table and picked up another blade. The same problem with this one. He noted though that this blade appeared to be broken at the same spot. Hephaestion still stared at him though, nostrils about to flare, hands gripping tighter to each other.

"Don't worry," Kasir continued. "I have not said a word and nor shall I. Merely I wanted to know your opinion of him as a lover."

"I thought you would know," Hephaestion said, in a playful tone, which made even Kasir shrug. Kasir then glanced over at him and put the blade down. Hephaestion nodded, "They are all broken the same. Air in the blade."

"I wonder, if something were to happen to you, would Alexander ever know how to lead?"

There was silence. Hephaestion only nodded after a moment. In truth he did not know. It was clear to him that he was the one that made sure most tasks got completed. Inventory was one of them. However, honestly, he was not sure what Alexander would be able to do without him. Kasir did not seem to mind his pause though. Instead he put a hand over Hephaestion, then glanced at him in a way that Hephaestion alone was to understand, and he then walked away. Hephaestion watched him go, wondering if he'd let himself give into passion once more.


	12. Love is Unkind

Title: "Beyond the Battles" 

Author: Baliansword

Chapter: 12, "Love is Unkind"

0

0

0

She sat, easing the tension from his back. So often she had done this but only now did she truly feel knots beneath his skin. Miskaelah wondered what he was thinking as he lay there. Incense burned around then and at times when the wind blew the scent towards her, her eyes would often water. For a few more moments she was silent, as was he. Then she boldly leaned closer to him.

"What is wrong," she asked. He merely turned his head. His cheek was still on the pillow but at least now she could see part of his face. She pulled a lock of hair away from the cheek she could see and then leaned closer. She pressed a soft kiss against his flesh. She wondered terribly what he was thinking. She wondered why he did not speak to her. Yet as she removed her lips she heard him draw in a breath, and knew that soon he would speak his mind to her, as he eventually always did.

"How many days has it been since he came to your bed," he asked as she continued to smooth oils over his back. Her fingers were experts, touching him in every place that made this thighs burn, made him tremble almost though he held still. She meant not what she did, she just did it, and perhaps that was why he loved her. She replied, saying that not for a few days now, and he then breathed out what she could not recognize as relief. Before continuing he shifted again so that she could no longer see his face. "Love is unkind to us all. It is unfair, which is why I badly wanted you not to feel it."

"Its not that bad," she replied. At this he turned onto his back. He stared up at her for a moment, longing for her, yet knowing that now he could not have her. Miskaelah glanced down at him and smiled softly. "Hephaestion is happy in his nights without me, and that is fine. I believe it is you that have the problem sharing Alexander with others, especially Hephaestion."

Bagoas paused before speaking. "No, I have no problem letting him go where he chooses to roam. I only wish the best for you though."

"Trust me," Miskaelah whispered, "all will be well."

0

0

0

Hephaestion's PoV 

Perhaps I worry too much about the glances that I get in this room. Cassander's eyes wander to mine and a few times now I've actually smiled and such. I worry that Alexander shall know and something shall come between us. It is true, that I've always known about his affairs with others, and I have always been fine with such. At least, I have always acted as such. When he told me, the first time, something changed even though I tried not to let it. No matter what I do I find myself looking at him differently when he is around others. Perhaps it is jealousy, yet it may be something else as well, something that I do not even know how to put into words.

For the day Alexander is done with his orders and the like. I watch as he rises and gives Cassander a quick hug. It becomes one of those times when I wonder if that is a hug of friendship or perhaps of something more. I'm not sure and I will not question this too much yet I still wonder. For when Cassander hugs me now it is different, no longer are we simply friends, we've become something more. It seems here in Persia everyone has become more than just a mere friend. It is I that remain though, when all are gone, and I am the one that smiles at Alexander. He is a great leader, that I shall always give him. He is a wonder. He still is the man that I love, no matter how many others there have been, but truly they are not that many. Just a few, and Miskaelah. Yet I do not think that Alexander would mind her in the least. He wants a son for me.

"Why do you smile so," Alexander asks me as he sits down. I just continue to look at him and try to contain my boyish emotions. After a moment he laughs though and leans back in his chair. He drinks from his cup but clearly is thinking of something. I just watch him. How beautiful he is. "You and I need to get out of here."

His words surprise me. I do not know where they've come from. Yet I like the idea at least, the idea that we could just get up and leave Persia. Alexander has always been restless and he always shall be. Some would say that such a characteristic is not a great one, however, I believe that it is just another part of Alexander that makes him as he is. It makes him great. Just like every other little part of him. Alexander looks over at me, drawing me away from these thoughts, and again I just stare at him in wonder. How long has it been since we have kissed last?

"There really is nothing here for you to do," he continues. "Everything that must be done others can do without your supervision."

"And it will have to be redone upon our return," I say with a laugh. He just glances over at me. It is he that then stands and moves closer to me. He stands before me and cranes his neck so that he can lean down and kiss me. I've missed him, even though there has not been a day that I've not seen him. This touch, the one that I long for, it has changed. No longer is he the only one that has touched he in the ways that he now does. Yet, at the same time, he is the only one that truly touches me. He is the only one that knows me for what I am, not for just a body. He is the one that I love.

0

0

0

A/N: I've updated! The updates will be coming quicker now because I'm almost out of school for the summer, which means more school, but I'll have more time to update and so forth. Sorry to keep everyone waiting so long. I've got this planned out though so it shouldn't take too long to finish up. Thanks for your continued reading and support.


	13. Yearning

Title: "Beyond the Battles" 

Author: Baliansword

Chapter: 13, "Yearning"

A/N: This story is in the process of being molded into something else. My long break gave me some things to think about in reference to this story. I hope everyone bears with me, and I thank you if you do.

0

0

0

Slowly Miskaelah awoke as fingers stroked her neck. Miskaelah turned her head as her eyes opened and looked up at Hephaestion. He seemed, for the first time in the last week, at ease. Such a look only came, she knew, because she'd been with Alexander. It did not bother her in the least though. Bagoas, who'd been her closest companion for the last few days, constantly told her she should stake her claim upon him. Basically, he wanted her to tell Hephaestion she must be the only one for him. Yet she understood him better than others, apart from Alexander, and knew that perhaps Hephaestion needed to wander as much as the king did.

"Good morning," Hephaestion said as he sat down on the bed next to her. Miskaelah rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rolled onto her back so that she could better look up at him. He didn't mention where he'd been. He did not need to, for deep down, he knew already that she knew of where he'd been. She secretly knew of all his companions in the last month. It didn't bother her in the least, he knew, and so he did not feel bad when he neglected her.

"What have you been thinking," Miskaelah asked as she took one of his hands and began playing with his fingers. He let her toy with him, for he rather much liked it actually. Her company was always different from that of others. However, he sometimes thought that if Alexander had been a female, he would have been Miskaelah. They were very much alike, the two, yet very different as well. "Your hands are cold."

"I was wondering," he began, taking then her hands in his, and he leaned over her. He put his elbows on both sides of her stomach and kissed both of her hands. However, all the clearness he'd thought he'd had on the way here was now gone. "Alexander moves around a lot. He can't be kept places, because that will be the end of him."

Hephaestion paused for a moment. He continued to toy with Miskaelah's hands and after a moment he began again. This time he tried to keep his thoughts clear and organized. It still did not work though. Smiling, he then said, "Do you want children? I mean, you don't have to have children, because I wouldn't force that upon you. But I was thinking, and I think that I do, want children that is. Yet, Alexander constantly will be moving. Even now I can see in his eyes that he's planning to go somewhere else. Likely after Darius in fact, or Bessus, but he wants to move. And…I don't want to have children that I can never see. So, you'd have to come with me, and I don't know if you'd want that. I don't even know if you'd want children. Yet, you do see what I am saying though, do you not?"

"I think I do," she said, a slight laugh following. "You want children."

"Yeah," he said, still smiling. There was a pause as he kissed her hand again. He then stopped, continued to hold her hands, yet continued to look at her. There was a true sincerity in his voice, and a genuine look in his eyes, both of which Miskaelah had never seen before. "Can we have a baby?"

"You don't have to ask," was all that she said. In no stretch did she mean that she was his slave. Instead, she meant that perhaps she loved him. Truthfully, she wanted to have his child, and had since the first night she'd been with him. Something about him was just right, and seemed to fit, and she would never escape that.

0

0

0

"Which one of them do you think hasn't been with him by now," Cassander said as he lifted the cup to his lips and took another sip of his wine. He never watched his tongue. Not even if his words were to be heard by Alexander. "You cannot blame him though Alexander. He is rather handsome, and he is respected by many. Not to mention that you are not always with him. You stray, so why shouldn't he?"

"I did not say that he shouldn't."

"It was implied."

Alexander continued to look at Cassander. His lids closed a little at that moment. The last person he really wanted to have this conversation with was Cassander. However, he was also the only person that there was to have it with. Not to mention, despite the fact that Cassander was not always one of his greatest friends, the simple truth was that he was in the end –somewhat trustworthy. He knew what to say, and what not to say to others, which was a quality at least in Cassander.

"What do you want," Cassander finally asked.

"Clearly I would like Hephaestion. I want Persia. I want the world. I want…"

"That is your problem," Cassander interrupted before Alexander could even continue. Sometimes Alexander wondered why he put up with such actions on Cassander's part. What he did not know, was that Cassander wondered the exact same thing. "You don't know what you want. You want too much, which means that you want nothing."

"Have you been speaking with Aristotle?"

"No," he said with a laugh. Yet then he went back to a serious tone. "I just know that if you want too many things, you cannot have one thing. Alexander you are strong because you want everything. Yet you never have everything that you want. Persia seems like it is yours, but is it truly yours?"

Alexander said nothing. He'd begun to think, which was strange, because while around Cassander many stopped thinking. He'd always known though that Cassander was wiser perhaps than he let on. There was something that kept Cassander striving. Perhaps the rumors his mother told him were true and he just wanted to replace Alexander should something happen to him, but Alexander had stopped worrying about that. If anyone were to take over, it would be Hephaestion. Just thinking of him made his heart ache again though. As if Cassander had seen this he continued.

"You love him now, at this moment, more than you generally do…because you cannot have him. As soon as you have him again, you will not feel like this. But there is a difference between you now. It isn't even that he's testing the waters elsewhere. Do you know what truly is tearing the two of you apart?"

"Enlighten me," Alexander said irritably.

"Hephaestion finally knows what he wants." Cassander continued to play with a dagger he'd found on a table. He was so brilliant at times, but during that same stroke of brilliance, he was rather distracting. "All this time, he's done nothing but follow you. Don't doubt that now he won't because he still does love you and he will continue to cross land mass after landmass with you. But for the first time Hephaestion has found something of his own, something that you did not give him."

"I gave him Miskaelah."

"You're too shallow," Cassander laughed. "I am not speaking of only Miskaelah. I'm speaking of everything. There is so much here for him. Do you even know what he does here? I mean when he isn't with you, or doing something that you've asked him to oversee?"

A pause. Alexander would have answered, however, he knew not what to say. Again, the truth was that he did not know. He now wished that he did though. If only he paid Hephaestion the attention he needed. Never had either of them complained, but no matter what Cassander said, the lack of shared time just being the boys they once were –that tore them even further apart.

"He paints," Cassander said when the pause was too long. "I don't know when he learned such a craft but you should see him. He'll stand on the far balcony, the one that overlooks the land, and he'll paint. Mostly with Persian paints and so forth, but they are lovely. You should definitely go see some of them. In fact, one hangs in my room, so that you know."

Alexander knew this was only to offend him. He stared bitterly at Cassander for a moment. Cassander did not notice though. Instead he continued what he was doing. Currently he was trying to pull a jewel out of the butt of the dagger. Never would he stop while he was ahead though.

"There is also the fact that he wants children," he continued. "Not because you want him to have children, but maybe because he wants to have children. Then you are angry because he spends the night with the woman he'd like to have the children with. Sometimes Alexander, I do not understand you."

Alexander continued to glare at Cassander. After a moment Cassander glanced up at him. He only laughed. If he truly offended Alexander so much, Alexander should stop asking him for advice. Because believe it or not he was always going to be blunt. Yet, perhaps Alexander liked having true advice. Never would he cloud things over. But, he was Cassander, and he always had to go just a little bit too far.

"Even I've been with Hephaestion since we've been here."


	14. Twist of Fate

Title: "Beyond the Battles" 

Author: Baliansword

Chapter: 14, "Twists of Fate"

A/N: Okay, so we are back on track now. Isn't that wonderful? I was amazed that I received reviews, for I thought that perhaps I had bored some people, and they wouldn't come back to read on. Thank you so much for doing so and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Have a wonderful day, and if you celebrate Easter, I hope you had a great one!

0

0

0

There were always lines laid out with those that were closest to Alexander. Not only was he a great ruler but a man that paid great attention to detail. This, amongst other things, was perhaps why he had the greatest army in the world. This was why he was not beaten. Yet for all of these lines, there was always someone willing to push them. There was always one willing to test the connection between the link of subject and king. Of all the men who feared Alexander, there were only a handful that did not. Yet there was only one that would never back down to the Great Alexander.

"Does it surprise you," Cassander asked as he stood and tossed the dagger he'd been playing with down on a couch. Alexander just stared at him as if he'd never seen him before. He was willing to kill him in that moment. Of all men Cassander was the one that he would least want Hephaestion with. Hephaestion was pure, innocent in even the battlefield, and Cassander was the complete and polar opposite.

"I can see why you like him," Cassander continued as he drained the contents in his cup and then tossed it onto the same couch he'd tossed the dagger. He was not afraid to walk around the room and turn his back to Alexander. At times he wondered why Alexander was so feared in the eyes of men. He had power only because others gave it to him. Otherwise he was nothing, just as mortal as them all, and just as condemned to be a toy of the gods on this plane.

Alexander stopped listening after Cassander said this. He wanted to hear nothing more from him. Instead, he began to think. Hephaestion had been different here, not as he had been before. Yet so was he. Were they not just both growing into men as they'd always dreamt of doing? There was only a slight problem though. In all the tales he'd woven he'd never finished correctly. He'd always said Hephaestion would always be with him, always. He would go to the end of the world with him and in turn Alexander would bring him and praise and love him all the way. Yet in his tales he'd never said what happened to them separately. He'd then always assumed they would be the same. Could it be that they were no longer going to be what they were and that they would be molded here in Persia to something else? As he continued to think he began to think of a time long ago and as Cassander prattled on he did not listen. This was good, for if he'd heard what Cassander said next in its full entirety, perhaps Cassander would not have left the room.

0

0

0

There was silence as Hephaestion entered Alexander's chambers that night. As he stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, he could feel almost the pain that spread through the room. After a moment's pause at the door Hephaestion stepped further into the room. Alexander he soon saw sat out on the balcony. He sat in one of Darius' padded chairs and he stared out at the world. It was growing darker out but the stars were what Alexander was admiring. Hephaestion had taught him the trait really, after viewing them as Aristotle suggested. Hephaestion merely looked at Alexander's back for a moment, the pain still drifting through the room.

He then approached quietly and Alexander senses him but did not turn. Hephaestion stopped behind his chair, but put a hand on Alexander's shoulder. Alexander did not respond instantly but found it hard to be angry with Hephaestion for something that was partially if not entirely his fault. Hephaestion walked around and then knelt before him, placing his chin on Alexander's thighs. Alexander glanced down at him, but the stars as dim as they seemed compared to Hephaestion's eyes, still produced enough light to catch the tears he tried to hold back. Silently, and with all the affections in the world, Hephaestion reached up and put his hand to Alexander's cheek. Turning his head back to center Hephaestion looked up at him. It pained him to see Alexander in this state, more perhaps than Alexander was pained.

"What is it," Hephaestion whispered. Alexander was not as open as he normally was though. Instead he glanced away, without moving his head, just his eyes. Hephaestion drew his lower lip into his mouth, and glanced down as well, then looked up. It pained him greatly, and he was beginning to believe that Alexander knew of his doings without him. "Alexander, please, tell me what is wrong. Are you angry with me?"

"No," Alexander whispered quietly. "I could never be angry with you Hephaestion."

Hephaestion lifted up and kissed Alexander lightly upon the lips. With this kiss he wanted to tell Alexander everything his heart was saying. He loved him, loved him greatly. There was only Alexander in his heart no matter how many others there may be elsewhere. As he brushed his lips against Alexander's, and them moved away from him, Alexander seemed to warm. He stared deeply into Hephaestion's eyes for a moment. Then, as if waiting to be nearest to Hephaestion, the tears he'd been holding slowly began to fall from his eyes.

"Forgive me," the king then whispered softly. Hephaestion only lifted himself again and kissed Alexander deeply this time. Putting both hands on his cheeks he then kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his brows, and every other sliver of his face. Hephaestion then rested his head against Alexander's forehead, and smiled softly as he stared back at him.

"Alexander," he chuckled, "there never has been anything between us. I love you, and only you, for now, always, and forever. Do not apologize to me and I will not do so to you. Our love, Alexander, is deeper than any known. We rival even Achilles and Patroclaus. Small things cannot come between us. Look at me, it is and always will be you. If you love me, as I love you, then you know this already."

"I love you," was all that Alexander said. He loved him, as Hephaestion loved him, and he knew that nothing would ever keep them apart. Yet he was beginning to suspect that it might drive a wench between the tight bond they had shared this long.

0

0

0

He sat next to her and took her hand in his. She glanced over at him as she ran her hand over her stomach. He then put his hand beneath hers, stopping where she had. Still believing that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen he tried not to stare too deeply at her. After a moment he removed his hand though and stood. He went to a shelf, taking a small vile from it. The content was a liquid, a dark sanguine, which he poured over her stomach. Judging by the beading he then knew what she already had suspected.

"You carry his child," Bagoas confirmed. He now sat down across from her. There was a glow about her that had not been there before. All women that carried children had the glow. Quietly he kept his eyes upon her. She grew restless though after a moment. She leaned closer, putting a soft hand upon his cheek, and made a move to kiss him. However, Bagoas turned his cheek. Rising, he left the room, leaving her to herself.

Miskaelah sat, watching him go. It hurt her greater than she'd ever known before. He had sworn to always love her. Perhaps she had been a fool though to think that such a vow would still be good when she carried the child of another man. She did not have much time to think of such things though. For as soon as she had wiped the oil from her stomach and put on another outfit, the door opened. Hephaestion entered the room quietly and glanced over at her, a slight question apparent on his face as he saw and smiled at her.

"Is everything alright," he asked and she nodded. He began to strip down from what he wore. By the looks of him he'd been out with Alexander again, walking through the courts no doubt. They tended to do that when they were making up with one another. She knew tonight they'd been on Alexander's balcony, speaking of something, but Bagoas had not known what. He merely told her they'd been speaking.

Neither of them said another word until Hephaestion was bare chested, wearing only a pair of Persian trousers he'd put on. Running a hand through his hair he came closer and sat down on the bed next to her. He lay back and ran his fingers over her back. Smiling she glanced over her shoulder and laughed. He knew not why, but knew that something about her was different.

"Let me see your hand," she said quietly. She took the hand he offered her and she placed it over her stomach. Pausing she then glanced back at him. He moved slightly to get a better view. "Do you feel that?"

"I…no I don't feel anything," he said. Yet he kept his hand there. He felt it then. It was not a kick for the child would be too young to do such. It was instead just a feeling. Many cultures believed that at the moment of conception a woman would know. As he kept his hand over her stomach her felt something close to such a statement.

"I feel it," he said after a moment. He then looked up at her. His cerulean eyes looked as if they'd just been stars, plucked from the heavens. A soft smile crossed his lips and he looked all the more beautiful.

"That," Miskaelah said softly, "is our son."


	15. Months Later

Title: Beyond the Battles 

Author: Baliansword

Chapter: 15, "Months Later…"

0

0

0

It was the dust that clung to his face that irritated him the most. Returning from the grounds now spilled with blood haunted him. There was a difference to him, between irritation and haunting, yet no such bounds seemed to be placed in others minds. Hephaestion entered his tent and slowly began to strip away the blood stained and dirt encrusted clothes that he wore. Soon he stood completely nude, wiping the filth away from him, trying to think of something other than worry. It was close to time, he knew, yet he was here.

Soon he was dressed again and lying back on the makeshift bed of a general. It did not take long for him to slip away to the lands of dreams. He thought only of her though and of nothing else. After a short time, it was Alexander that entered his tent, dressed as he always was after a victory. The king did not wake him immediately. Instead he waited, taking his time to study the beauty that was before him. Only when he knew Hephaestion would wake any moment as he walked around him did he whisper his name in hopes of getting him to stir.

"I have missed you," Alexander whispered gently in his ear, kissing his lobe tenderly. Hephaestion did not respond. Instead he continued to try and rest for it had felt as if he had not done so in a decades time. Alexander ruffled his hair though, setting his drink down, and then looked over at him once more. "Have you received word from her yet?"

"No," he finally murmured back. Slumber was all that he could think about at the moment. He wanted terribly to focus on Alexander. In fact, that was not all that he wished to do with him, but he knew that if he did not sleep he would likely fall off of his horse while riding back to the city in the morning.

"Hephaestion," Alexander said as he took his hand, "you know how long it takes for correspondence to get from one place to the other. I am sure that things are fine. We'll return to her tomorrow."

"What if she has already had our son?"

"Hephaestion, trust me, your son waits for you."

Hephaestion suddenly wrapped his arm around Alexander's waist and pulled him down on the bed next to him. Wrapping a leg around Alexander's, entwining them, he lay as close as he could to them. He then pressed his lips lightly against his love's. Alexander kissed him sensitively back, his kisses full of the same passion they had been when they were younger. It was Alexander that ran his hand over Hephaestion's cheek when the kiss drew to a halt.

"Tell me that after tonight, you will still love me."

"I will never cease to," Hephaestion said as he let Alexander wrap his arms around him. After tonight they both knew that things would change. Their love would become only a deep love for one another in their hearts. In reality, in a physical form, it would have to vanish. He could not be Miskaelah's husband and Alexander's lover at the same time. He could feel her drifting away from him when she knew he'd been in Alexander's arms, and this could not happen.

Alexander, hearing these words, pressed his lips to Hephaestion's. He ran his hands through his hair as he kissed him. Hephaestion kissed with the same intensity, a fear of this being their last night alone. Hephaestion, positioned below Alexander as he shifted, began to push the fabric of Alexander's robe away from his shoulders. He lifted his head, Alexander's lips still passionately moving against his, and began to kiss at his shoulder and breast. After a moment he began to lightly blow air against him as he kissed him. Soon, the night shielded them, and they kept themselves safe from the world around them in one another's arms.

0

0

0

He sat next to her, holding her hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. Sweat still beaded at her forehead and she still slept. Never before had he seen her ill. She'd come to them from lands far off, from lands with illnesses this one had never seen, and she seemed immune to all sickness from Persia. For this, what ailed her now, was not from Babylon. It was something else, something not even he could place an idea or name upon. Reaching out he wiped the damp rag across her forehead once more. She mumbled something as she drifted in and out of her stupor.

After a moment he placed his hand over her stomach. She was warm, as was all of her body, yet he still could not tell about the child. Taking a moment he put his ear to her womb. The child was not kicking any longer. Glancing up at her he wiped sweat away from her face once more. She was getting worse, and the child was coming, and for the first time he did not know how to comfort her.

"Bagoas," was the choked voice that awoke him later in the night. He did not know how long he'd been sleeping for. He'd dreamed of nothing though. Simply, a black void claimed him, and as soon as he heard her he was awake. Reaching out he took both of her hands in his and drew closer to him.

"I am here," he assured her. Her eyes were open yet she seemed to look away from him. It was as if she could no longer concentrate on things in this world. If it was the next place that she saw when she did not look at him, he wished to know about it, but darned not ask. For if she saw such things…it could only mean one thing.

"Where is he?"

"On the way, my love, on the way."

Her eyes closed once more. He knew not how to comfort her and again the memory of this entered his mind. She did not awaken again for hours. When she did he gave to her a drink of warm tea. She accepted it gladly but soon after drinking she was asleep again. Her pulse was slowing, her heart crying for release, death slowly taking her. Bagoas broke down as she slept this time, and finally, he cried.

0

0

0

"Let me see her," he screamed. Rage took control of him at this moment. He continued to fight with those that held him back. Only after he made sure to land great blows to the attendants of his wife did he finally get into the room. When he entered his heart slowly began to stop. He came to her side and sunk down beside her.

"Miskaelah," he said, tears already forming at his eyes. "Love, look at me, speak to me my love."

He then glanced up, looking at Alexander, who stood speaking with the physicians. His hand was over his mouth and he was thinking deeply it appeared. Hephaestion looked back down at Miskaelah. She said nothing, did nothing, and was to a point it seemed that she was almost not living at all. Only a few faint breaths escaped her. Alexander finally motioned for the physicians to leave, and Bagoas helped usher them out, then shut the door leaving only Alexander and Hephaestion alive to attend to Miskaelah.

"She's dying," Alexander said in a sigh. He knew not how else to put it. Giving Hephaestion hope now would only bring him more pain in the long run. Saying it this way, at least he knew. Hephaestion tried to hold back a cry as tears began to spill over the brims of his eyes and onto his cheeks.

"Phae," Alexander began to plead. "If she dies, there will be no son."

Hephaestion, startled, looked up at him. Alexander had tears in his eyes as well now. It was not because he loved the girl before him though. He'd grown attached to her but only through Hephaestion. He was near crying because of the guilt he felt now, the sorrow, and the despair. Had he not pushed Hephaestion so much he never would have been with Miskaelah. This heartache he was about to be forced to go through was not his fault. It was his own for being a king over a lover to Hephaestion.

"The physicians, they know only one thing to do. Do you remember the black sheep…. the one long ago…that my father had?"

Hephaestion adamantly shook his head. He knew all too well what the physicians wanted to do. They wanted to take the child from her, to steal it from her womb. Alexander nodded, and Hephaestion continued to shake his head. Alexander dropped to his knees beside him and wiped the tears from under Hephaestion's eyes. Hephaestion still clung to Miskaelah's hands. It would almost be impossible to pull him away. But Alexander had his ways.

"You will loose them both if you do not let them," Alexander began. He was cut short by a fist though. Hephaestion, after punching him hard across the cheek, shoved him back. Alexander fell to the floor but not before grabbing Hephaestion and dragging him down with him. Continuing to fight, the doors to the chamber burst open. Immediately Cassander, along with others, grabbed Hephaestion and pulled him away from Alexander.

"Forgive me," Alexander whispered, remaining on the ground. Hephaestion struggled as he was drug from the room. Tears were not pouring from both of their eyes but for very different reasons. Alexander raised his voice then, wanting Hephaestion to hear. "Forgive me Hephaestion!"

Whether or not he heard, Alexander did not know. It was Bagoas that took his hand and pulled him up from the floor. Alexander glanced at the dying girl then merely nodded to the physicians. After doing so he left the room. He was a great ruler, a great fighter, and had seen the inside of a physician's battle tent many a times. However, not even he could stomach what was about to happen.


	16. In the End

Title: "Beyond the Battles" 

Author: Baliansword

Chapter: 16, "In the End"

Warning: Contains sex, m/m.

0

0

0

The sun slowly came over the horizon. The rays of luminous light bounced off of the dew still on the ground from the night before. Dark eyes were large, staring into the distance, looking over the lands below. Flying quietly at first, then faster and allowing a fierce cry to echo out, the hawk swooped down. Its shrieks as it picked the rat up in its talons echoed across the lands and to the ears of those already awake at such an early morning hour.

He was silent as he stared out at the lands. The cry of the hawk reached him, but he shut them out, as did he most of the sounds that surrounded him now. Many things in the world had not made sense in the last few days. As he lifted the cup to his lips he took a drink of the cool and rather crisp river water. After drinking he set the cup down and then turned to survey the room once again. In perfect view was the crib.

As he approached the infant heard him and began to try to form some sort of sound. It was a helpless cry though, one that already he loved, even though it was hard to love at the moment. He picked up the baby, holding it snuggly in his arms, and gazed at him. The child, now only four days old, already had his eyes. They were a soft cerulean blue, but were made beautiful only by the facial featuring of his mother. Hephaestion already suspected that he would have the desires of his mother, yet would have his build. All in all he would be the perfect son, no matter what he turned out to be like, or whom.

Carefully he set the child back down as he heard approaching footsteps. The child closed its small fist and seemed to punch at the air for a moment. Soon after though the babe was asleep. Its attention span was small, as was the span of many infants. Hephaestion smiled slightly as he went to his door. Before the one that approached had time to knock, Hephaestion pulled the door open, smile fading. Never before had he looked at Alexander in the way he did now. By no means did he hate him as he'd claimed four nights ago. Yet he did view him differently, knew that he would lie to him, and knew that perhaps their love did not go as deep as he thought.

"What do you need," Hephaestion asked as he shut the door. He walked past Alexander, not even brushing up against him as he always did. As he passed him he did not even give him the glance that would have satisfied him. Instead Hephaestion pulled a chair out and sat down behind the desk of his work. Scrolls were perfect, organized, something Alexander had always loved him for since his were not so. Alexander began to speak yet was cut off, as were all that had visited in the last four days. Small talk was not on Hephaestion's mind.

"If you want the armory order, I already gave it to Cassander when you sent him to receive it."

"I did not send him," Alexander said quietly as he crossed his arms over his chest. It seemed as if it was now colder in the room. He knew this was not true, however, it was probably just Hephaestion's icy tone that caused him to want to shiver. "I would never send him."

"Perhaps you should have someone look into that then," Hephaestion said as he dipped his pen in the black ink again. He continued to write upon the newest treaty he was looking at. Even in times like these he had the time to edit and change the mistakes that Alexander or his scribes sometimes made. "If I would have thought about it, maybe I would not have handed it to him so generously."

"Phae, stop acting like this."

"I suppose he could have lied to me," Hephaestion said, this driving the knife even deeper into Alexander's heart. Alexander glanced over at the crib, and from where he was he could slightly see the small child inside. He did not even know the child's name. It was not given to him, since Hephaestion had not given it out just yet. In fact, he may never. Alexander sensed him slipping away. Again he was pulled back to Hephaestion though when he spoke as uncaringly as he had before. "So, then, why are you here if not for that?"

"Phae…"

"You didn't give me anything else to do. Unless you sent word with Cassander," he continued bitterly.

"Don't turn against me," Alexander said, angry, yet keeping his tone as light as he could. "Of all those that turn against me, never would I believe you to be amongst them. Never."

"I didn't think you'd use me for your personal gains."

"What!"

"You know what that means," he shot back vehemently. "It means that you manipulate things for your gain! You wanted to look better in the eyes of these _people_ so you forced Miskaelah upon me. It looks good for them when they see your favorite general marrying one of their own!"

"She wasn't even one of them!"

"She was to them!"

"You are a fool," Alexander screamed now, unable to control himself. He took a few steps forward, face reddening, anger still rising. "To think that this was some plan I had to get you to hate me! Do you think that I wanted to loose you to her, to anyone, to Cassander!"

There was a pause where Hephaestion said nothing. He was caught off guard. He knew that Alexander had known, however, for him to use such against him was unfair. It was unjustified since Alexander had had such affairs with far more men, and women, than he had. Alexander threw his arms up finally, but stopped yelling, as the door opened and a maid entered. She kept her eyes down but when to the infant, picking it up, so that she may take it to be fed. After, she would attend to the child, since Hephaestion did not have time at all hours of the day. As soon as she carried the child out of the room and shut the door, the yelling began again.

"I did not kill her," Alexander fumed. "She could not have been saved! In order to save your child I had to make a decision that you yourself were not in a state to make!"

"Don't tell me that! You don't know what…"

"Right," Alexander said as he came closer. He put his hand against Hephaestion's cheek. It rested there only for a moment, until he finished speaking, before Hephaestion batted his hand away. "I do not know what it is like to be where you were."

"Don't!"

"Don't what," Alexander asked.

He knew very well what it meant though. Hephaestion could not look at him. Of course he would not wish for him to touch him. However, Alexander put a hand against his shoulder, only to have it forced away. Within a moment he was desperately trying to pull Hephaestion to him and Hephaestion was adamantly shoving him back, fighting him in any way that he could. Alexander grabbed both of Hephaestion's arms and shoved him back, sick of fighting with him, but grateful at least for the attention. Upon shoving him, Hephaestion was knocked off balance and fell to the ground. Pushing himself up he rolled across the floor, kicking Alexander in the leg, causing him to fall as well.

Hephaestion was on his back when Alexander grabbed him again. He shoved him down when he tried to rise. Flailing, he thrust his elbow into Alexander's gut, causing him to moan in pain. It was then that Alexander grabbed Hephaestion by the collar and pulled his shoulders up from the ground. He forced his lips against his, kissing him firmly. In response, Hephaestion elbowed him again, but then sank back. His back hit the floor, but he stopped fighting, and instead started kissing.

Alexander quickly let Hephaestion go in order to push his garments away from himself, then from Hephaestion. What at first would seem to be a quick and simple satisfaction turned into something much more. Alexander's kisses slowed, becoming deeper, as if searching for the piece of Hephaestion that had been separated from him. He slid his tongue over Hephaestion's lower lip, licking him just to taste him, not to demand entry to his mouth. He kissed his lower lip, sucking gently on it, then moved to the top. While he did this, Hephaestion's hands slowly traced down his back, barely touching him in an erotic thrill. Alexander's breath caught at Hephaestion touched him so lightly, making him tremble with desire.

Hephaestion then moved his legs apart so that Alexander could shift himself into a more comfortable position. Still touching him lightly, he traced the curve of his butt, until he placed his hands at the back of Alexander's thighs. He then arched his own hips, grinding lightly against Alexander, while Alexander continued to kiss him. Alexander moved his hands, taking Hephaestion's arms, and placing them around his neck. He then sank down on top of him, kissing next his neck, while he slowly rubbed their bodies together.

As he lay beneath him Hephaestion placed his lips against Alexander, kissing him, licking him, forcing his breaths against him. Both of them could barely breath, savoring each moment, touching each other as if they never had. It was Alexander that slid down Hephaestion's chest, running his tongue and lower lip over him, kissing him between pauses. He bent Hephaestion's knees, spreading them, slowly kissing each thigh and rubbing them at the same time. Gasping as Alexander took him in his mouth, Hephaestion uttered his lover's name, with more need than he ever had.

Hephaestion's fingers laced in Alexander's golden hair as he had his way with him, changing his movements with his tongue, flicking the tip of Hephaestion's erection. This caused Hephaestion to almost convulse in sheer pleasure. Instead he tilted his head back, gasping. Alexander continued to slowly tease him, pausing, then doing something else Hephaestion had never had him do. When he came, Alexander continued licking at him, then moved back to his thighs, kissing him as if he were a god come down from Olympus just for this night. In the end, it was Alexander that took Hephaestion, making love to him slowly, touching him at every moment. Connections are made, bonds are broken, yet in the end –love is always true and does not fail, nor change.

ENFIN….

0

0

0

A/N: Thank you everyone for sticking with me while I finished this. Also, Queendel, thank you so much for your support and concern! You're the best! Seriously, you help keep me going sometimes.


End file.
